Time Means Love
by DoctorStevieWonder
Summary: When you are teenagers, the world seems to be harder. A tough place the world is. War, politics, economical crisis. Love is one of the hardest, trying to find that one person who loves you most. Klaine, Sam/OC, Quinn/Puck, Finchel
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson closed his locker, turning around to find his boyfriend right behind him. He broke out into a smile, as Kurt took his hand and pulled him to the choir room. Confused, Blaine sat down in a chair. Kurt had a smirk on his face."Finn" Kurt started to tap out a beat on the drums while Kurt danced around in front of Blaine."Hot and dangerous,If you're one of us,

Then roll with us,

'Cause we make the,

Hipsters fall in love,When we got our hot pants,

On and up,And yes of course we does,

We're running this town,

Just like a club,And no, you don't wanna,Mess with us,Got Jesus on my necklace" Kurt started to sing, smiling at Blaine the whole time.

Rachel and Mercedes started to join in, "Got that glitter on my eyes,Stockings ripped up all the side,Looking sick and sexy-fied,

So let's go-o-o,Let's go!"After the song and dance Blaine stood up, walking over to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist."That was amazing, you're amazing" Blaine said, leaning down to kiss Kurt quickly.

Kurt kissed Blaine back, just as the rest of the New Directions team walked in."Getting down and frisky" they heard Puck boys laughed and pulled apart, going to sit down next to each other. Mr Schue walked in, looking around at the group."Right, morning guys. I have an announcement to make. We have a new member joining us, a new member to the school. Anthony Cole" Will said to the group, waving his arms at the new boy who had just walked in."You can all call me Tony" Anthony said, with a strong British accent."Hi Tony, I'm Santana and this is Brittany" Santana said, pointing to the blonde sitting next to her."I'm Rachel Berry" Rachel smiled her goofy little smile."I'm Finn Hudson. Are you any good at singing or playing an instrument?" Finn asked."Well, I am a fair singer, so I am told" Tony smiled at them all.

"Why don't you have a go?" Mike said, nodding to the microphone took the place behind the stand, taking the microphone into his hands."All my life, and the hereafter,I've never seen, seen one like you,You're a knife, sharp and deadly,And it's me, that you cut into,But I don't mind, in fact I like it,Though I'm terrible, I'm turned on, scared of youShe's a monster, Beautiful monster,Beautiful monster, but I don't mind,And I need her, said I need her,Beautiful monster, but I don't mind" Tony the performance, everyone applauded Tony's work."Well, Tony, it looks like you're apart of the New Directions. Congratulations" Mr Schue clapped his looked at Tony up and down, recognizing him. The bell rang and pulled him out of thought."Blaine, you coming to class or what?" Kurt said, tugging on Blaine's hand."Yeah, sorry. Caught up in thought" Blaine smiled and let Kurt lead the way to mathematics."About the new kid?" Kurt asked as they passed fellow students in the corridor. "I know he's from Dalton. I recognize him from the regional's."

"Yeah, Anthony is from Dalton" Blaine sighed.

Kurt fixed Blaine's bow-tie, "Maybe he missed your amazing talent?"Blaine laughed just as they walked into their lesson.

At the end of the lesson, Blaine walked to the choir room, meeting Tony.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked."Well, school was kind of failing without you" Tony smirked.

"I have moved on from you, Anthony. You know that."

"With Kurt, right? Yeah, you both look very happy together" Tony carried on smirking.

"We _are_ happy together, something that I wasn't with you."

"What we had, Blaine-" Tony started,

"What we had, Anthony, was nothing! It meant nothing to me and neither does you being here" Blaine stormed out of the room, heading to the gym.

Blaine quickly got changed into his gym clothes then headed to the boxing area.

"Finn told me you came here when mad" Kurt said, from the doorway.

"Who says I'm mad?" Blaine asked, punching the punching bag.

"The way you're punching that bag does" Kurt smiled a little.

Blaine stopped punching the bag, turning to face Kurt, "You changed me, Kurt. Not for worse, but for better. I prefer myself now, than to who I was before I met you."

Kurt walked over to Blaine, resting his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders.

"I hope I changed you for a better way, you seemed to have a really bad fashion sense before" Kurt laughed.

Blaine shook his head with laughter, then pressed a long, passionate kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt kissed Blaine back.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Blaine asked.

"Yes you have, but I love to here it from you" Kurt smiled. "Why don't you get changed and we will go to Spanish?"

"Let me have a shower as well" Blaine laughed, tapping Kurt's nose.

"I'll be outside" Kurt walked away from Blaine and out of the had a shower and got changed into his clothing before heading out to meet Kurt."Ready?" Kurt nodded and they walked to their Spanish lesson together.

"Why do we even learn Spanish? It's not like we actually learn anything" Finn asked, from his seat between Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt shook his head, smiling over at Blaine who passed him a note quickly. Kurt read the neat handwriting of his boyfriend:_Meet me at the Auditorium at lunch,Blaine x_Kurt smiled, putting the note in his pocket before turning to listen to the teacher. Finn looked between the two boys either side of him, confused of what had just happened in front of him.

Lunch couldn't roll around any faster for Kurt, as he literally ran to the Auditorium. Kurt looked around the Auditorium, spotting Blaine on the stage."The only place where we could talk, without getting interrupted" Blaine smiled a little as Kurt walked up to nodded, walking closer to his lover."Anthony isn't only a old school friend" Blaine began."He's your ex-boyfriend as well, I know. I overheard your conversation with him this morning at break" Kurt looked guiltily at Blaine."No, actually he isn't. We were drunk one night, as you know me so well on those nights, and we kissed. Anthony tried to take it further but I refused, being smarter back then than I am now" Blaine smirked slightly."Well that _is _a surprise" Kurt diverted his eye sight away from Blaine."Me being able to control myself whilst drunk?" Blaine nodded slowly, "We _are_ happy together, aren't we?""Of course we are, I never wanted to be with someone else like I do with you" Blaine took Kurt's hands into his band players walked out onto the stage, taking their places at their smirked as he sang, "Too much of anything can make you sick,Even the good can be a curse,Makes it hard to know which road to go down,Know too much can get your hurt,Is it better is it worst,Are we sitting in reverse,It's like we're going backwards,I know where I want this to go,We're driving fast but let's go slow,What I don't wanna do is crash no,Just know you're not in this thing alone,There's always a place in me that you can call home,Whenever you feel like we're growing apart,Let's just go back back back back back to the startAnything that's worth having,Is sure enough worth fighting for,Quitting's out of the question,When it's get tough gotta fight some more,We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love,We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love,We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love,If it's worth having it's worth fighting for."Kurt cut Blaine off in mid-song, pressing his lips on Blaine's."I love you so much, Blaine Anderson" Kurt muttered as he rested his forehead on Blaine's."I love you too, Kurt Hummel" Blaine took the others hand, walking out of the Auditorium and to the rest of the New Directions. They walked into the choir room, sitting down at the final two seats at the back."Glad to have everyone finally here" Mr Schuester said. "Our topic of this week is going to be, Love. Good and bad, things that can go right or wrong.""You might as well ask the two loved up boys at the back to say their opinion on love" Santana laughed.

"You know that's not how we roll, Santana" Mr Schue said.

Santana rolled her eyes, turning her head to face the wall. Kurt smirked at Blaine, who returned the smirk quickly."What brought this on, Mr Schue? You getting all loved up yourself" Puck winked."Well, we have two topics this week. Love and bullying. Seeing as love has resulted in a lot of bullying these days, we have two subjects in one" Mr Schue looked over at Rachel, then at Quinn."So, we have to do a song about love and bullying? So we're doing two songs this week or both have to be in one song?" Artie asked."You can do either, any you prefer."Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt, smiling."I think it's a brilliant idea, Mr Schue" Blaine spoke up."Where's Tony?" Rachel asked, looking around the room. The end of the day arrived, involving Blaine, Kurt, Finn and Rachel to all go to the Lima Bean straight after. They teased and had a laugh whilst there."Finn, can you tell dad I'll be home late tonight. I'm going to spend a bit of time with Blaine" Kurt smiled a little."Yeah, sure. Make sure you are _protected_ though" Finn laughed and walked away from Kurt, over to Blaine and walked over to them, taking Blaine's hand into his own. They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, Kurt and Blaine going to Blaine's and Finn and Rachel to Finn's."Want to do a duet for our topics this week?" Blaine asked as they walked slowly to his."Of course, if it means spending more time with you, I agree" Kurt smiled, linking his arm with Blaine's."Got any idea's then?""We could do 'Who's laughing now' by that English singer, Jessie J as our bullying song" Kurt suggested as they walked up the pathway of Blaine's house."That's a brilliant song. Then what about our love song?" Blaine asked."You choose, you have a good choice in love songs" Kurt laughed as Blaine opened his front walked inside, dumping their school bags just on the inside of the door before heading up to Blaine's room.

"We would always do 'Glad You Came" Blaine suggested as they bounced onto his bed."Better get practising then, eh" Kurt laughed, walking over to Blaine's watched Kurt, smirking."Which one first?" Kurt asked. Finn and Rachel got inside, in deep conversation about the topics of the week."We should totally sing Only Girl by Rihanna!" Rachel said, as they sat down in the living room."Anything you want, baby" Finn smiled, wrapping his arm around sat there for what seemed like hours, just talking about the dancing and who was singing what bits. Finn's mother and Kurt's father walked through the door, holding three bags in each hand as they headed to the kitchen.

"Finn, where's your brother?" Burt asked."He said he's going to be late" Finn turned back to Rachel."I should be going, meet me at my locker tomorrow. Okay?" Rachel walked towards the followed her, "Yeah, sure. Bye Rach. I love you.""Bye Finn, love you too."Rachel walked out of the door heading to her house. Finn picked up his phone as it buzzed. He read the text he had received from Kurt._Won't be back tonight, staying with Blaine. Night!Kurt x_Finn sighed, heading up to his and Kurt walked to their lockers, teasing each other. Mr Schue walked up to them as they sorted through their bags and lockers."Morning boys, have you got your songs picked out yet?" Mr Schue asked."Yeah, got it all sorted out last night" Blaine smirked."Great, are you ready to perform today?""Yeah, sure. Luckily we stayed up for those extra two hours, eh Kurt" Blaine nudged Kurt smiled, carrying on with his locker and walked to the choir room, holding hands and taking their places at the back of the classroom. Blaine leaned into Kurt's ear."What's up?" he whispered."Just a bit tired, that's all" Kurt smiled slightly, leaning against Blaine's shoulder."You to tired to do the performance?" Blaine asked, stroking Kurt's hair."Never to tired to perform, you should know that" Kurt smiled up at walked out onto the open space, smiling at their fellow peers. The music started and Blaine and Kurt started to dance around the space."Mummy, they call me names,

They wouldn't let me play,I'd run home,Sit and Cry almost everyday,'Hey Jessica, you look like an alienWith green skin you don't fit in this playpen'Well they pull my hair,They took away my chair,I keep it in and pretend that I didn't care,'Hey Jessica, you're so funnyYou got teeth just like Bugs Bunny'" Blaine started to sing, dancing around as then joined in with Blaine, "Oh so you think you know me now,Have you forgotten how,You would make me feel,When you drag my spirit down,But thank you for the pain,It made me raise my game,And I'm still rising,I'm still rising,Yeah!So make your jokes,Go for broke,Blow your smoke,You're not alone,But who's laughing now,But who's laughing now,So raise the bar,Hit me hard,Play your cards,Be a star,But who's laughing now,But who's laughing now,Cos I'm in LA,You think I've made my fame,If it makes us friends,When you only really know my name,'Oh Jessie, we know you could make it,I've got a track and I'd love you to take it'So now because I'm signed,You think my pockets lined,Four years now and I'm still waiting in the line,'Oh Jessie, I saw you on you tube, I tagged old photosFrom when we was at school!'"After the performance, Kurt and Blaine got ready for their second song."The sun goes down,The stars come out,And all that counts is here and now,My universe will never be the same,I'm glad you came,You cast a spell on me, spell on me,You hit me like the sky,

Fell on me, fell on me,And I decided you look,Well on me, well on me,So let's go somewhere no-one else can see you and me" Kurt started singing, looking at Blaine the whole took over the singing, smiling at Kurt, "Turn the lights out now,Now I'll take you by the hand,Hand you another drink,Drink it if you can,Can you spend a little time,Time is slipping away,Away from us so stay,Stay with me I can make,Make you glad you came."The boys were soon singing together, ending the performance with their arms wrapped around each other. Tony looked at the boys, in disgust._That should be me with Blaine, not _him_, _Tony thought."That was excellent boys" Mr Schue squeezed Kurt's arm as they took their seats. Kurt still seemed a bit off but Blaine shrugged it off, leaving his arm wrapped around Kurt. As Mr Schue spoke, Kurt didn't listen, he was to busy trying to think of how he was so tired. He leaned against Blaine's arm, holding his head with one of his hands. Mr Schue noticed that Kurt was going slightly pale."Blaine, can you take Kurt to the nurse please?" Mr Schue looked down at his pale boyfriend and nodded. They both stood up but got stopped in the doorway by Kurt's heartbreaking scream. Blaine held on to the limp form of his boyfriend."Puck, Finn, help me get Kurt to the nurse. Mercedes, Rachel look after Blaine" Mr Schue took control of the class and everyone sprung into , Finn and Mr Schue managed to get Kurt to the nurse. Mercedes and Rachel managed to get Blaine seated, comforting him."He will be alright, Blaine. Kurt will fight through anything for you" Mercedes said."It was him" Blaine muttered, thoughts going through his head. "Anthony Cole did it."Everyone looked at Tony."Look, Blaine, I know I love you and everything but I wouldn't spike your boyfriends coffee, that might just kill him, just to get into your arms" Tony said."So you did do it" Quinn stood up."Wow, don't go jumping to conclusions now, Quinn" Tony rose from his seat and started backing away."I didn't know you could go so low, Anthony" Blaine walked over to Tony, sending him backwards into the corridor which was now full off people."Well first you have to get proof that it was me, otherwise you can't prove nothing" Tony grinned then walked and Rachel grabbed Blaine's arms and pulled him back over to the chairs."We have no proof it was him, but I know it was" Blaine said, leaning back in his chair.

"Luckily I was smart enough to record everything then, eh" Santana grinned at herself."You actually recorded everything? Wow Santana, never knew you could be so kind" Artie said Schue walked into the choir room."You are all excused from lessons today. Kurt is going to be taken to hospital for tests to find out what is wrong with him. You can all stay in here today" Mr Schue sent a small smile to them all."It was Tony, Mr Schuester. He spiked Kurt's coffee at the Lime Bean yesterday after school" Rachel said."That is a series accusation, Rachel. Do you have proof for this?" Mr Schue played the recording, making Mr Schuester look at them all."Anthony Cole went to Dalton, he was apart of the Warblers. He was _one_ of the reasons I left Dalton" Blaine sighed, sinking into his chair."Does he work at the Lime Bean?" Mr Schuester asked."He got it as a part-time job, to get away from the school" Blaine got up and walked out of the classroom, tears streaming down his face. Everyone watched as he walked out, feeling sympathy for him."It's February" Quinn stated."So?" Brittney asked. "It's the seventh of February, what happens in a weeks time?" Quinn looked at everyone. "Valentines day. If the hospital doesn't find out what's wrong with Kurt, or what has happened, Blaine will be alone for Valentines day.""Not if we can help it. We are going to throw the biggest party ever for Blaine, and Kurt will go" Mr Schuester grinned at the and Puck ran in, followed by a tall, blonde boy with huge lips."Blaine and Tony are having an argument in the Auditorium. I don't think it's going to end well" Finn said, group ran to the Auditorium, stopping down the side when they saw Blaine and Tony standing on the stage, in the middle of an argument."You think I would go into your arms because you drugged my boyfriend?" Blaine shouted."It was either that or kill him. You didn't love him, have you seen the way he dresses?" Tony shouted lurched forward and punched Tony in the face. Mr Schuester ran onto the stage, walking over to Blaine, restraining him."Calm down, Blaine. Calm down. This won't help Kurt in any way" Mr Schue said."You broke my nose!" Tony screeched, holding his nose that was shrugged out of Mr Schue's grip and walked out of the Auditorium, heading to the car park. Finn ran after him.

"Blaine! Blaine! Where are you going?" Finn called."To the hospital" Blaine unlocked his car, climbing climbed in the other side, "Let me come with you."Blaine nodded, starting the car and driving to the hospital. Once he parked the car, he got out with Finn at his side and they walked into the hospital."Kurt Hummel" Finn said to the nodded towards a corridor, which the boys walked down. They bumped into a Doctor and asked him if he knew where Kurt was. He pointed to a room which they entered, looking at the boy on the bed. They both sat down on the chairs, smiling at Kurt who moved slightly as they did."You shouldn't be here" Kurt muttered quietly."Neither should you" Finn shook his head slowly, "Finn."Blaine looked at Kurt, who's eyes had opened and were looking at him."It's my fault you're in here" Blaine's voice was muffled by his sobs."No it's not, Blaine. If it's anyone's fault, it's Anthony's" Kurt said."You know it was Anthony?" Finn nodded, "Mercedes sent me a text."Blaine couldn't look at Kurt, because every time he did, it sent a surge of pain going through him."Finn, could you leave us alone for a few minutes?" Kurt nodded and walked out of the room, going off to find a vending machine. Blaine turned to look at Kurt, who was sitting up now."We will found out what he put in your drink, Kurt. I promise you, I won't stop till I find it" Blaine said."I know you will, Blaine. Now come here" Kurt stood up and leaned closer to Kurt, who pressed his lips to Blaine's. Blaine kissed Kurt back, smiling as he pulled back."Do you want to talk to Finn?" Blaine nodded, so Blaine walked out and let Finn in. Blaine looked in through the window, sighing as he saw the brothers talking."Oh, yeah, mmmm,I'd wait on you forever and a day,Hand and foot,Your world is my world, yeah,Ain't no way you're ever gon' get any less than you should,Cause baby,You smile I smile, oh,Cause whenever you smile, I smile,Hey hey hey,Your lips, my biggest weakness,Shouldn't have let you know,I'm always gonna do what they say, hey,If you need me, I'll come running,From a thousand miles away,When you smile, I smile, oh whoa,You smile, I smile, Hey" Blaine sang as he walked through the he finished his song, he was standing outside Kurt's room again. He saw Kurt smiling at a joke Finn had just told him.


	2. Pain and Hurt

Blaine walked into the choir room, alone with a blotchy face. He took his normal seat at the back, looking at Mr Schue."How is Kurt, Blaine?" Mr Schuester asked."He'll live, well he will if Finn stops with his rubbish jokes" Blaine smiled a little."Hey, my jokes are not rubbish. Kurt loves them" Finn laughed."What you doing tomorrow, Blaine?" Quinn asked."What _is _tomorrow?" Blaine asked."Valentines day" Quinn answered."Then I will be in the hospital, with Kurt" Blaine smiled Shuester looked at the New Directions."Did they find out what was wrong with him?" Sam asked."He was allergic to the alcohol that was in his drink" Blaine turned to Mr Schuester, who had just started to tell everyone what they were doing that week. Blaine felt his phone vibrating in his pocket so he pulled it out, reading the text he had just received._Letting me out today, hopefully. Don't come down the hospital, I'll come to you_

_Love you forever, don't be in pain,Kurt x_Blaine smiled, replying to the text.

_Hopefully? You better get out soon, I'm going mental being in here you forever too, don't _you_ be in _Blaine looked up when Mr Schuester called him."Who was that?" Mr Schue asked."Kurt. He is hopefully coming out of hospital today" Blaine read the new text he had received._I'll be there soon, don't you worry. Just got to go through some final check-ups and I will be on my way.I'm not the one who keeps crying my eyes out every time I see you, am I?Kurt x_"He will be here before the end of the lesson" Blaine smiled, putting his phone cheered, loudly. Blaine laughed, as the group burst out into a song, way through the lesson, a young boy stood at the door."Did you miss me?" Kurt New Directions ran over to Kurt, everyone apart from Blaine and Mr Schuester. Kurt found himself in the middle of a group hug."Let the kid breathe, guys" Mr Schue called over the New Directions retreated to their seats, Kurt walking over to his seat next to Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders."McKinley has missed you" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear."I've missed McKinley too, but not as much as I have missed being in your arms" Kurt whispered smiled, squeezing Kurt's arm as they turned to face Mr Schuester."As it is Valentines day tomorrow, you are going to team up with someone and perform a song to the people you love. You can not team up with the person you love, but you can team up with an ex" Mr Schuester said. "You will have till after-school tomorrow to perform your song.""Do we _have_ to team up with someone?" Santana asked."Well, you don't actually have to, but it will be easier to plan if you do."The bell rang and everyone stood up, grabbing their bags before walking out into the corridor. Blaine and Kurt walked to mathematics, hands entwined."We have got free period third, haven't we?" Kurt asked."Yeah. As we always do" Blaine answered."Yeah, thought so. Just be away from school to long to remember" Kurt smiled, "But your back now, that's all that matters.""I guess so. At least I don't have to listen to Finn's jokes anymore" Kurt laughed."I made the same joke this morning" Blaine smiled as they walked into their lesson.

They sat in their normal seats, in the middle row. They sat there, whispering about who they were going to work with for their love song."Your dress sense really did get rubbish without me" Kurt smiled, fixing Blaine's bow-tie."Don't blame me. I didn't have anyone else to talk to about fashion apart from myself" Blaine grinned cheekily."I still wonder what I see in you" Kurt tapped Blaine's leg."The sexiness of my body" Blaine whispered in Kurt's laughed, louder than expected. The teacher turned to look at them."As much as it is pleasing to see you, Mr Hummel, the rules still apply to you." "What about now?What about today?What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?What if our love had never went away?What if it's lost behind words we could never find?Baby, before it's to late,Baby, before it's to late,Baby before it's to late,What about now?" Mercedes and Brittany finished singing.

Blaine had his arms wrapped around Kurt, singing along quietly. Everyone applauded the girls, Kurt and Blaine sharing a short kiss during that. Blaine suddenly jumped up and ran out of the room, everyone looking up at Kurt confused."Where has Blaine gone?" Mr Schue asked."Don't ask me" Kurt said, just as confused as the rest of them.

Blaine ran in, his hands behind his back, smirking at Kurt. He walked to the centre of the choir room, his eyes still on Kurt. Kurt was smiling at Blaine, till he read a text he had received from an unknown number.

_Death is waiting on your doorstep. Touch Anderson one more time and your family diesAnonymous_Kurt dropped his phone, in shock, then ran out of the room, to the bathroom. Blaine ran up to grab Kurt's phone, reading the text then passing the phone to Mr Schue, before running to Kurt. He burst through the bathroom door, seeing Kurt leaning on the wall with tears streaming down his face."Kurt" Blaine said, looked up at Blaine, a small smile on his face. Blaine walked over to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist. Kurt hugged Blaine back, sobbing into his shoulder."Mr Schue will sort it out, babe" Blaine said, stroking Kurt's head and nodded, pulling back slightly. He washed his face in the sinks before turning around to face Blaine."Want to go back to the choir room so I can give you one of your many Valentine gifts?" Blaine nodded, taking Blaine's hand as they moved back to the choir room. Kurt sat down whilst Blaine took his place again."What day is it?And in what month?This clock never seemed so alive,I can't keep up and I can't back downI've been losing so much timeCause it's you and me, and all of the people with nothing to doNothing to loseAnd it's you and me, and all of the peopleAnd I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of youAll of the things I want to sayJust aren't coming out rightI'm tripping on words, you've got my head spinningI don't know where to go from hereCause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to doNothing to proveAnd it's you and me and all of the peopleAnd I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of youThere's something about you nowI can't quite figure outEverything he does is beautifulEverything he does is rightCause its you and me and all of the people with nothing to doNothing to loseAnd it's you and me and all of the peopleAnd I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of youAnd me and all of the people with nothing to doNothing to proveAnd it's you and me and all of the peopleAnd I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of youWhat day is it?And in what month?

The clock never seemed so alive"Blaine sang, looking at Kurt the whole time. By the end of the song Blaine was standing in front of Kurt, both of the boys with a grin on their faces. Kurt stood up, placing a romantic, passionate kiss on Blaine's lips."I love you, Blaine Warbler Anderson" Kurt mumbled."I love you too, Kurt Directions Hummel" Blaine said, back."I prefer the one that I gave to you more" Kurt laughed."Agreed" Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt's forehead."Well that was eventful" Mr Schuester said, just as the bell rang. "Kurt, Blaine. Can you both stay behind please?"Everyone left the choir room, Blaine and Kurt walking up to Mr Schuester."Right, as we have seen from this text, someone doesn't like you both being together-" Mr Schuester started."Cole! I knew I recognized the number" Blaine interrupted Mr Schue."Anthony? Do you still have his number?" Mr Schue asked."Deleted it, but he should still have my number" Blaine said, pulling out his phone and dialling the number on Kurt's picked up on the second ring, "Blaine! Glad you have seen sense.""Anthony. Don't you _dare_ threaten Kurt, you hear me?""I didn't threaten him. I just said the truth," Anthony said."Oh shut up, Anthony. It was a threat and you know it. But we aren't going to listen to it. You should be getting visitors any minute now for threatening me and Kurt" Blaine smirked."Visitors? Who?" Anthony asked, Blaine heard a door open and then was followed closely by a scream and a bunch of laughs from boys."Alright, Warbler. He won't be messing with us anytime soon," Wes' voice came down the receiver."Ah, cheers Wes. Owe you big time," Blaine said before hanging up the phone. "It's dealt with."Kurt hugged Blaine tightly, tears forming in his eyes."I love you" Kurt hugged Blaine tighter."Alright, you two, go enjoy the rest of break that you have. Meet back here straight afterwards though" Mr Schuester did a mock of salute before walking out of the room, an arm wrapped around the other's body. The boys didn't notice New Directions re-enter the choir room as they made their way to the lockers. They leaned against their lockers, smiling at the other."I love you too" Blaine smiled, a bit cheekily for Kurt's liking."What have you planned?" Kurt asked."A surprise" Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek quickly as the bell boys both headed back to the choir room, slower than normal."What have you planned, Blaine?" Kurt was nearly whining now."That's a surprise till later today" Blaine grinned, grabbing Kurt's hand just as they were about to walk in the choir room."I hate you, you know that" Kurt said."Love you too" Blaine grinned, sitting down at his normal sat down next to him, frowning."Awrh, cheer up Kurtie, you will find out in a few hours" Blaine grinned."Hours? You're not serious are you?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine in disbelief."Maybe a few minutes, I don't know" Blaine wrapped his arm around leaned in against Blaine's side, "I better find out soon otherwise I will not be a happy penguin."Blaine kissed Kurt's head, laughing."I love you New Direction" Blaine smiled."I love you too Warbler but you have to tell me now" Kurt was nearly shouting."We are inviting you, Kurt Hummel, and you, Blaine Anderson, to the Breadstixs tonight at Six O'clock" Brittany said, in front of the handed them each a ticket."Thanks Brittany" Blaine said, confused.

"Welcome" Brittany ran off to sit next to put his ticket in his bag, whilst Kurt was putting his own into his bag. Blaine stood up and jogged over to Mr Schuester, explaining what he wanted to do. Mr Schuester agreed and Blaine took the same spot he took this morning. After Blaine had sung 'All about you' by McFly, Kurt ran up to Blaine, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Kurt pressed a firm, hard kiss on Blaine's lips. Blaine kissed Kurt back, hearing cat-calls and whistling behind them. They pulled apart, smiling at New Directions."I'll be right back" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, before walking out of the nodded, moving to sit back down. As Kurt headed to the bathroom, he came face to face with Anthony Cole. Anthony didn't waste any time in beating the crap out of Kurt. Anthony dragged Kurt into the bathroom, and carried on beating him up. Anthony then fled the room, the corridor, the school. Kurt has tears streaming down his face, his face turning into a purple bruise, his eyebrow and upper lip had blood dripping down his face joining with the tears. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, glad he had put it there instead of his bag._Blaine, help me. In the bathroom!Kurt_Kurt sent the text, sobbing loudly. He hoped Blaine would get their soon, he hoped that someone would be able to help him before anything major happened. He heard the door burst open, tears flooding down his face more, getting scared more and more as the seconds drove by till he saw the face of his boyfriend."Kurt!" Blaine slid to Kurt's side, cradling his boyfriend's body in his arms. "Who did this to you baby?""Anthony…Cole" Kurt managed to get out between breaths.

Blaine dialled Finn's number, talking quickly, getting Finn, Puck, Sam and Mr Schuester into the bathroom in the matter of seconds."Right, boys. Let's get Kurt to the nurse. Sam, go with Blaine back to the choir room. Make sure no one leaves" Mr Schuester said, helping Finn and Puck lift Kurt's body for the second time in two helped Blaine to the choir room, the girls surrounding him. Artie, Rory and Sam stood together, muttering to themselves. Miss Pillsbury walked into the room, followed by a young girl."Hi guys. Have you seen Mr Schuester?" Miss Pillsbury asked."He's gone down to the nurse with Finn, Puck and Kurt" Sam answered."What's happened now?" the young girl asked."Kurt got beaten up, not that you would know anything of it" Blaine answered this time.

The girl pushed her red hair behind her ear, "I'm Alexandra Cole. Anthony's sister.""But…you're late. Anthony has been expelled, why are _you _here now?" Blaine said, standing up."Because I had to leave the sister school. Blaine, look, this is my fault that Anthony has done this. It's my fault that he has hurt Kurt.""What do you mean that this is your fault?" Blaine walked over to pulled out a hat from her bag and pulled on a male t-shirt, "That's how it's my fault.""You were here and…" Blaine looked at the bruise on Alexandra's cheek. "I hit you?"Alexandra nodded, "I don't blame you. Pretending to be my brother. But I didn't drug Kurt. That was definitely Anthony. I told him about you and Kurt, he took that as an idea to get you back. I heard about your plans to go to the Lima Bean. Anthony was working that night and he must of put something in Kurt's drink.""Well, sorry for hitting you. But, why are you here now?" Blaine asked. "Wait, that was you singing?""Apology accepted. I needed to arrive after Anthony, but I didn't expect him to get expelled so soon. And yeah, that was me singing. Surprised you didn't notice that it wasn't Anthony singing" Alexandra looked up at sat back down, thinking things through in his head."Alexandra, I'll leave you here. I'm just going to go see what is going to happen to Kurt" Miss Pillsbury said, leaving the room."Praying won't do it,Hating won't do it,Drinking won't do it,

Fighting won't knock you outOf my headHiding won't hide itSmiling won't hide itLike I ain't tried itEveryone's tried it nowAnd failed somehowSo when you gonna let meWhen you gonna me out - out

And if you knowHow do you get up from an all time lowI'm in piecesSeems like peace isThe only thing I'll never knowHow do you get up - get up'Cos driving won't do itFlying won't do itDenying won't do itCrying won't drown it outWhat you saidWhen I'm standing on the yellow lineWaiting at the stationOr I'm late for workA vital presentationIf you call me now girlWithout reservationI would try to break throughBut if you knowHow do you get up from an all time lowI'm in piecesIt seems like peace isThe only thing I never knowHow do you get up from an all time lowI can't even find a place to startHow do I choose between my head and heartTill it ceases I never knowHow do you get up from an all time lowA low,Can you hear meA low,Can't you hear meAnd if you know…How do you get up from an all time lowI'm in piecesIt seems like peace isThe only thing I never knowHow do you get up from an all time lowI can't even find a place to startHow do I choose between my head and heartTill it ceases I never knowHow do you get up from an all time lowI can't even find a place to startHow do I choose between my head and heartTill it ceases I never knowHow do you get up from an all time low" Alexandra sang, without music, to the glee Directions went straight into an applause at the end of the song. Mr Schuester was leaning in the doorway.

"Well, Alexandra. Nice to know who you really are this time" Mr Schue said."Yeah, well…" Alexandra sighed. "How is Kurt?""He will live, few broken ribs. Several bruises. Nothing that can't be fixed" Mr Schue smiled slightly."Alexandra, do you have a shorten name or something? It's a bit hard to get through your name" Brittany asked."You can all call me Alex if you want. Or Alexis" Alex smiled slightly, turning to face Blaine. "If Anthony keeps attacking Kurt, I will kill him myself, Blaine. I promise you that. I didn't know it was going to come to this.""No one is going to kill anyone. Anthony will be arrested for his attacks, and a restraining order will be placed. The police are already out in search of him" Mr Schue kicked the wall, hoping that he would break his foot or his ankle but luckily he didn't."Calm down Blaine" Mr Schue said.

Mercedes went over to comfort Blaine, but Blaine shrugged her off."You want me to calm down? It's fucking Valentines day and my boyfriend has been beaten up! He had just gotten out of hospital yesterday and now he is back in there, and you want me to calm the fuck down?" Blaine screamed at Mr Schue."Mind your language, you are talking to a teacher. Not one of your friends.""How would you like it if it was Miss Pillsbury that had been beaten up? How would you like it if the love of your life was beaten up from a stupid mistake long ago?" Blaine picked up her backpack, running out of the room. Sam ran out of the room, stopping in the corridor, calling after her. Alex ignored the calls, running out of the school building and of the school grounds. She went to the one place Anthony would be at this time of the day, his childhood tree house. She climbed up the ladder, climbing through the open door."Alex! You're meant to be in school" Anthony said."You attacked Kurt Hummel, after you promised me you would leave him alone" Alex shouted."He deserved what he got!"Alex pulled out something silver from her bag. Anthony stared at it."Where did you get that?" Anthony shouted."I know a few people. If he deserved what he got, then you deserve what your going to get" Alex pulled the silver to face Anthony.

Anthony stood in shock about what Alex meant, Alex pulled the trigger. The bullet hit just below Anthony's heart, right through a lung.


	3. Surprises

Alex dropped the gun, in shock of what she did. She put the gun in Anthony's hand, trying to make it look like a suicide. She picked up her bag and ran out of the tree house, back to the school. Alex had tears in her eyes as she got through the choir room door."Alex? What's wrong? What's happened?" Mr Schuester said, worried."I didn't mean to…He pushed me to the limit…He said Kurt deserved what he got…I couldn't help myself" Alex cried."What have you done, Alex?" Mercedes walked over to the shaken girl."I-I killed him. I don't know what happened! It was just in my bag and he hurt Kurt…I didn't mean to do it" Alex walked over to the wall, dropping her bag and crying on her arm."Where is he, Alex? It might be possible to help him" Mr Schuester walked over to shook her head, "Through his lung. You can't save him. No one can. Would you rather he lived and hurt Kurt again?"

Blaine walked into the room, looking at everyone in turn."What's happened?" Blaine asked, more worried than Mr Schue was."I killed Anthony. To help you and Kurt" Alex cried harder."You did what?" Blaine shouted.

"Alex, you do realize you could go to jail for this. You do know that?" Mr Schue said.

Alex nodded, leaning back on the wall and falling down. She clutched her knees to her chest. Sam kneeled down beside Alex."Mr Schue, we can't say it was her. I don't think she realized she had done it, till she had done it. And she looks really scared" Sam said, wrapping an arm around the scared girl."What did you use to kill him, Alex?" Rachel asked."A gun. I got it from some old school friends" Alex shook her head. "I made it look like a suicide."

Blaine sat beside Kurt's bedside, in Kurt's bedroom.

"School sucks without you babe. Why do you have to be so fragile?" Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's hand."What's going to happen to Alex?" Kurt asked, changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject. But Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury are trying to protect her. She is going through the same as you after Karofsky. Jumping whenever she hears a locker close or a door slam. New Directions are doing their best to protect her" Blaine sighed."By New Directions, you mean the boys and Santana, right?" Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, that's who I mean. Especially Sam though. Every time they are together I feel like singing 'Love is in the Air' which sounds really weird" Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's hand again."Blaine…Stop kissing my hand and actually kiss me" Kurt laughed, pulling his hand away from Blaine's stood up and leaned over Kurt, pressing his lips against Kurt's. Blaine pulled away from Kurt, and Kurt licked his lips, smirking."I love you" Blaine said, pressing a small kiss on Kurt's lips."I love you too" Kurt smiled. "Are you going to stay with me tonight?""I might. Depends on what your dad says.""Alright, babe. You should get to school. Give everyone a huge hug and kiss from me" Kurt smirked.

Blaine looked at Kurt in shock, "Do they get more kisses than me, and are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, I am not trying to get rid of you, I am just stating the fact. No they don't get more kisses than you, and you know that for a fact" Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him gently, pressing a soft kiss on his lovers lips.

Blaine kissed Kurt back, a bit harder than Kurt expected. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling Blaine closer to his body.

"Blaine, dude, are you coming to school today or not?" Finn's voice came from behind the boys.

"I'll be there in a minute" Blaine muttered, loud enough for Finn to and Kurt both heard Finn sigh and leave the room. Blaine and Kurt shared a few more 'small' kisses before Blaine finally said he should leave.

"Come over after school, I'm getting bored of just my dad and Finn" Kurt smiled as Blaine left the room. "Love you!"

"Love you too" Blaine said back as he reached the walked into the choir room, smiling. Finn was already in the room, sitting next to Rachel and Artie.

"Someone seems happy this morning" Quinn commented.

"Because I have just seen my boyfriend and he sends huge hugs and kisses to you all" Blaine said, sitting down at the back.

"More than saw your boyfriend, from what I saw" Finn said, embarrassed.

"You saw two lovers sharing a kiss, what's so wrong with that?" Blaine asked, laughing.

Sam, Alex and Puck all walked through the door. They were laughing and teasing.

"More than a kiss" Finn was now laughing with Blaine.

"Just because you are jealous, Finn" Blaine grinned.

"Finn is jealous of what now?" Puck asked.

"That I get more love than he does" Blaine laughed.

Sam and Alex sat down next to each other, in the second row. Mr Schuester walked into the room, talking on his phone. Blaine pulled out his phone, sending a text to Kurt._Think Alex and Sam are dating, you should see them. Close and miss youBlaine x_It was seconds before Kurt replied._Send me a picture! Need to see thisWhy you texting me during Glee, anyway? Is it that boring without me ;)Love and miss you moreKurt xx_Blaine literally laughed out loud when we read the first line. Everyone looked up at him, confused.

"Don't tell me you are texting Kurt?" Finn said. "It's been about half an hour since you last saw him."Blaine shrugged and sent another text to Kurt._I'll get it laterSo boring, I'm texting you and getting bullied by Finn!Can't miss and love me more than I do youBlaine x_Blaine played with his phone as he waited for Kurt's reply. Mr Schue hung up on his phone and turned to face the group."Right guys, I have an announcement. This year, we will be writing the musical" Mr Schuester clapped her hands in excitement. Blaine read the text he had received.

_You better!Finn's bullying you? Now this I have to seeI want to come in now :'(Call me and put me on speakerphone! NOW!Kurt xx_Blaine laughed. _Dramatic bitch,_ he thought."Hey guys, Kurt wants to listen to our conversation. Do you mind if I put him on speakerphone?" Blaine asked the group."Yeah, sure. It's only fair" Mr Schuester called Kurt, putting the call on speakerphone when Kurt answered."Hey Kurt!" The group shouted."Hey New Directions. Missing me?" Kurt shouted back.

"Of course, Kurt. Blaine is the only one who is missing you and he sees you everyday" Finn laughed.

"Shut up Finn" Blaine and Kurt said at the same time, making them both laugh.

"And what is this that Blaine tells me Alex and Sam are dating?" Kurt asked.

"What?" Quinn looked around at them.

Alex and Sam kept their eye-contact away from everyone.

"I'm guessing Alex, Sam and Blaine didn't tell anyone?" Kurt said.

"Way to ruin it, Kurt" Blaine laughed.

"Back to the reason why we are here" Mr Schue said. "Kurt, we are going to be writing the school musical this year."

"I know, I have been listening to your conversation for about ten minutes" Kurt said, walking through the ended the call on his phone, staring at Kurt in disbelief."Can anyone else see Kurt standing in the door, or is it just me?" Puck asked.

"I can see him to" Blaine answered.

"Why wouldn't you? Surprise" Kurt grinned.

Mercedes ran up to Kurt, wrapping her arms around him.

"Kurt! You lied to me! You said you wouldn't be in school till next week" Blaine whined.

"That was last week, Blaine" Kurt laughed.

"Oh…right" Blaine looked guilty.

"I knew you would forget. Finn, you owe me" Kurt grinned, moving to go sit next to Blaine. Kurt leaned to whisper in Blaine's ear, "I've been messing with your head on purpose.""Evil Kurt" Blaine whispered laughed, leaning into Blaine's side. Blaine wrapped his arm loosely around Kurt."Look, lovebirds, you have seen each other three times a day for the past three weeks and you still can't go without seeing each other?" Finn went to reply but Kurt got there before him, "Just because you, Finn Hudson, don't have a _girlfriend_, doesn't mean anyone else does.""Then who am I?" Rachel went silent, whilst everyone else laughed. The group had a laugh till the bell rang. Blaine and Kurt made their way to their first lesson.

"So why did you decide to mess with my head?" Blaine asked.

"It's fun and easy" Kurt poked Kurt, gently, "It might be fun but it isn't easy. I should know, Cooper kept trying to do it for years when we were younger."

"But failed miserably because he isn't me" Kurt smiled as they entered their lesson.

"You said it" Blaine sat down next to Kurt, a small grin on his rolled around, Blaine and Kurt walked out of the cafeteria with their lunches, heading towards the courtyard. They sat down with New Directions, holding hands under the table and out of view. Over the time New Directions had formed couples, there have been some strict rules. No on-show contact whilst people are eating. No showing off what you have to anybody else, like gifts. No going out with another members boyfriend or girlfriend, especially if they are still together."Hey guys" Blaine said."Hey Blaine. Hey Kurt" Rachel greeted.

"Kurt!" A female voice said, close turned around, seeing a red-haired girl, who he knew he had never seen before."I'm Alex. We didn't properly meet this morning. Nice to meet you" Alex said."Nice to meet you too, and I have heard all about you from my two spy boys" Kurt grinned, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Good things I hope" Alex twirled a strand of red long hair on her finger."Only good things."Sam walked up behind Alex, wrapping his arms around her waist."Thanks for telling everyone our secret this morning, Kurt" Sam grinned.

"Technically it was Blaine who told everyone, because he told me" Kurt smiled.

"But we didn't tell Blaine…" Alex looked over at Blaine."Let's just say, my eyes see things other people can't" Blaine grinned.

Alex shook her head, going to sit down with took a bite out of his apple, which was soon stolen by Blaine who also took a bite out of the apple.

"Hey! That was my apple" Kurt pouted.

"But it's our apple now" Blaine winked.

"I hate you sometimes, do you know that?" Kurt asked.

"You actually love me, really" Blaine grinned, taking another bite out of the apple before passing it to Kurt.

Kurt took a bite out of the apple, swallowing the chunk he had taken off before proceeding to kiss Blaine.

"Rule number one is broken by Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson" Rachel announced.

"Aw, leave them be, Rach. The last time they kissed was on a bed" Puck laughed.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, smiling into the kiss. Blaine kissed Kurt back, forgetting about the New Directions and the rest of McKinley High students. Kurt licked Blaine's lower lip, making Blaine moan into the kiss. Kurt took this opportunity to push his tongue inside Blaine's mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance which Kurt's tongue won. Mr Schue was walking through the courtyard, on his way to the gym when he saw Kurt and Blaine. He also saw everyone in the courtyard staring at the boys. He walked over to the boys, pulling them apart and taking them with him to the choir room.

"What do you think you were doing boys?" Mr Schue asked, after he closed the door.

"Showing my boyfriend how much I love him" Kurt replied.

"You don't show you love someone like that, in a crowded place, especially in school" Mr Schue said.

"Are you kidding me? Quinn and Puck got away with it a couple of weeks ago and they were doing much more than that! Oh, sorry, I get it now. We're gay so we can't show our love to each other" Kurt replied, sarcastically.

"You know that's not how it is, Kurt" Mr Schue said.

"Then how is it, Mr Schue? Because if I'm not allowed to show my boyfriend how much I love him then I don't see the point in love!" Kurt shouted, wincing in pain.

"If you keep this up, Kurt, you will be off New Directions" Mr Schue said.

"You know what? You can stuff your glee club, and your school" Kurt stormed out of the room.

Blaine didn't know what had happened, till it happened. He ran out after Kurt, catching up with him just as he was passing their lockers.

"Kurt! Kurt! Where are you going?" Blaine called.

"Home. It's better being there than here" Kurt continued to walk out of the school building, Blaine at his heels.

"Kurt, calm down. Please. Let's talk. Don't leave McKinley. Not after I left Dalton for you" Blaine said, making Kurt stop in his tracks.

"You said you moved here for you" Kurt said.

"I moved here for both of us. I wanted to be with you, you wanted to be with me. Both of us" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand into his own.

"I can't stay here at McKinley, Blaine. I keep getting attacked, I'm going all bitchy" Kurt started a very long list.

"I can help you, Kurt. As long as you don't leave my eye-sight I can help you" Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug.

Kurt hugged Blaine back, tears starting to pour out of his eyes.

"If you ever feel like talking, I'm here, babe" Blaine rubbed Kurt's back.

"I know. Thank you" Kurt smiled, pulling back to see Blaine's face.

"Your welcome" Blaine kissed Kurt's nose.

Kurt scrunched up his face, laughing. Blaine held out his hand for Kurt, who took it and started to walk back into the school. They walked back into the choir room, being met by the New Directions and Mr Schuester.

"Mr Schue, I want to apologise for my behaviour. It was irrational, I don't know what came over me" Kurt said.

"It's alright, Kurt. Just take a breather if you ever feel like you will have another outburst again" Mr Schuester said.

Kurt smiled, going over to sit down at the back with Blaine next to him. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt leaned into Blaine's chest, smiling. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. The boys turned to face Mr Schue, who was going on about the musical. Blaine looked around the room, seeing Quinn and Puck in close contact, so was Finn and Rachel and Sam and Alex.

"The sexual tension in this room is killing me" Santana commented.

"Not our fault that there is so many couples in the room" Finn grinned.

"Keep your comments to yourself, Santana" Mr Schue said.

Santana went silent, making everyone in the room burst out laughing.

The final bell of the day rang, New Directions walked out of the room and to their lockers, in deep conversation as a group. They all split up to go to their lockers. Blaine and Kurt put their books and binders in their bags before walking out of the school building, with their arms wrapped around each other.

"I love you, Blaine" Kurt said, as they reached Blaine's car.

"I love you, Kurt" Blaine said, placing a kiss on Kurt's lips.

Kurt leaned back on Blaine's car, kissing Blaine back. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, deepening the kiss, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"PDA guys" Finn laughed from behind them.

Kurt and Blaine ignored him, deepening their kiss with small moans into the others mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, which Blaine won. Blaine's tongue explored Kurt's familiar mouth, Kurt moaning into Blaine's mouth. Both boys groaned when Kurt's phone started to vibrate. Kurt pulled his phone out, reading the text he had gotten from Finn.

_PDA! You're still in school_

Kurt blushed as he showed Blaine the text, who replied with a laugh.

"Now that your tongues aren't down each others throats, can we go?" Finn asked, holding Rachel's hand.

"Our tongues weren't down each others throats" Kurt said. "Blaine's tongue was down mine."Kurt and Rachel got into the back of Blaine's car, Blaine and Finn get in the front.

"That's even worse, Kurt" Finn said.

Kurt shrugged, grinning at Blaine. Blaine looked at Kurt in the rear-view mirror as he drove to the Hudson-Hummel house. They pulled up outside, all getting out of the car. They walked inside, noticing no one was home but them.

"We'll be in my room if you need us" Kurt said, pulling Blaine up the stairs to his room. "_Don't_ need us."

Finn laughed, walking into the living room with the boys were in Kurt's room, Kurt locked the door, turning around to face Blaine with a smirk on his face. Kurt sat down on his bed, leaning against the head board. Blaine joined him, eyeing Kurt up and down. They wrapped their arms around the other, one arm around the waist, the other around the torso. They dipped their heads into a long, passionate kissed which involved both tongues going into the others mouth. The kiss soon became heated, buttons coming undone on shirts, zips being unzipped on trousers. Both hair on the boys heads were messy, the shirts were nearly off the boys torsos. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as Blaine scraped his teeth over Kurt's tongue. The door burst open as soon as Kurt's moan escaped his mouth. Burt walked into the room, making both boys pull apart.

"Dad!" Kurt shouted.

Burt looked at Kurt, then at Blaine, both boys shirts had now fallen off.

"Explain?" Burt demanded.

"We weren't going to take it any further, Mr Hummel. I swear, I wouldn't do that with your son. Not that I don't want to, I just want it to be the right moment and right time" Blaine started to ramble.

"What he means, dad, is that we were just having a kiss and cuddle. We've had a rough day" Kurt smiled at his father.

Burt nodded, walking out of the room; closing the door behind him.

"Gosh, that was unexpected" Blaine said.

"You can say that again" Kurt laughed, pulling Blaine into another kiss.

An hour passed, the boys were both laying on Kurt's bed, breathless with their arms wrapped around the other.

"Talk about an unscheduled make-out session" Blaine breathed heavily.

"Sexy make-out session though" Kurt said, kissing Blaine's temple.

Kurt quickly grabbed his phone, when it made a _Ping!_ noise. His face dropped when he saw what Finn had tagged him in on facebook.

**Finn Hudson **tagged **Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson** in a video.

**Finn Hudson:** Make-out session? ;)**Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman and 39 others like thisNoah Puckerman: **Why am I turned on by this?**Santana Lopez:** Wanky ;)**Rachel Berry:** You should of heard the noises…No wonder Finn hates living with them**Wes Montgomery:** This is something I don't miss from them both being a Dalton**David Jones, Thad Thompson and 24 others like thisKurt Hummel:** FINN HUDSON YOU TAKE THIS DOWN RIGHT NOW!"Babe, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, stroking Kurt's cheek.

After Kurt had sent the reply to the video, he passed his phone to Blaine. Blaine started to blush as he read it.

"How did we not hear him?" Blaine asked.

**Finn Hudson:** Ooh, I'm so scared *sarcasm***Brittany Pierce: **Dolphins!**Santana Lopez: **Wanky wanky ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** You better hope Kurt doesn't kill you _all _with this mysterious weapon he seems to have found! You're first Finn**Sam Evans:** You have to admit it is quite hot though, right?**Alexandra 'Alex' Cole:** Sam! You can't say that! Finn, you should take this down…Like seriously!**Wes Montgomery:** Is that Cole's sister? :o How is good old Tony?**Blaine Anderson: **Um…Wes…it is Cole's sister but…Anthony isn't around

Kurt walked back into the room with a grin on his face.

"From all that screaming, I hope you taught him a lesson" Blaine winked, giving Kurt a quick kiss.

"The best lesson of his life" Kurt grinned.

The boys wrapped their arms around each other, about to share another kiss when the door burst open, yet again.

"Boys! You really shouldn't threaten Finn" Rachel said.

When the boys got into school the next day, the gossip of the day was their filmed make-out session on facebook. Just before they reached their lockers, they got the unpleasant, freezing feeling. They turned to each other, blue-faced.

"Come with me" Kurt said, pulling Blaine into the closest male restroom.

Kurt washed the slushie off Blaine's face, then his own. Kurt then pulled out spare clothing from his bag, passing Blaine's to him.

"Put these on" Kurt said, opening one of the toilet doors.

They both walked into the same one, quickly getting changed into the clothes.

"May I ask why you have clothes for me in your bag?" Blaine asked as they got changed.

"Just in case this situation happened" Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine quickly.

Blaine kissed Kurt back, laughing. They heard the door open and close.

"Kurt, Blaine? You lovebirds in here?" they heard Puck's voice.

Kurt pressed a single finger to Blaine's lips, before pressing a firm kiss on those same lips. Blaine kissed his boyfriend back, eagerly, letting out a moan into Kurt's mouth when Kurt licked his lips. Their tongues twirled around, occasional moans going into the others mouth when teeth were scraped over tongues. Blaine pushed Kurt against the toilets wall, when a bang came from the door.

"C'mon boys. We saw you get slushied. Stop kissing it off and get out here" Puck said.

The boys quickly got together the now-blue slushied clothes before unlocking the toilet door and walking out.

"Hiding doesn't do anything, boys" Puck winked. "Oh, and Blaine, some of your bird friends are here."Blaine looked at Puck, "Bird friends? You mean the Warblers?"

"That's the one."

Kurt took Blaine's hand, pulling him out of the toilet to their lockers where they put the stained clothes before walking to the choir room. They were greeted by three boys, in casual clothing.

"Wes, David, Thad" Blaine greeted with a straight face.

"Blaine, Kurt" the boys said back.

A group hug suddenly formed between the five.

"What are you three doing here?" Blaine asked as they pulled away.

"Oh, I know the answer to this one! They transferred" Kurt laughed.

"You are such a kid, Kurt" Wes laughed. "But we have transferred.""You're not serious" Blaine said, dumbstruck.

"All because we missed you both" David grinned.

Mr Schue looked around the choir room, seeing grins on all of New Directions faces.

"Uptown girlShe's been living in her uptown world

I bet she never had a back street guy

I bet her mama never told her why

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl

She's been living in her white bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood canAnd now she's looking for a downtown man

That's what I amAnd when she knows what

She wants from her time

And makes up her mind

She'll see I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love with an uptown girl

You know I've seen her in her uptown world

She's getting tired of her high class toys

And all the presents from her uptown boys

She's got a choice

Uptown girl

You know I can't afford to buy her pearls

But maybe someday when my ship comes in

She'll understand what kind of guy I've been

And then I'll win

And when she's walkingShe's looking for fine

And when she's talking

She'll say that she's mine

She'll say I'm so toughJust becauseI'm in love

With an uptown girl

She's been living in her white bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for downtown man

That's what I am

Uptown girl

She's my uptown girl

You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl

My uptown girl

You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl

My uptown girl

You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl

My uptown girl"Wes, David and Thad all sang, with the original Warbler dance moves. The choir room burst out into applause, including Mr Schuester who was surprised.


	4. Pool Party

Blaine had his hands dipped under Kurt's shirt, as Kurt sat on his knee in the choir room. Mr Schuester was currently letting Kurt and Blaine sit on each others lap because of the three new members had led to them being outnumbered of chairs. Mercedes jumped up from her seat, taking place in the middle of the empty space.

"Afternoon all" Mercedes smiled, getting laughs from the group. "I'm going to be singing 'The Climb'.I can almost see it

That dream I'm dreamin' but

But there's a voice inside my head saying

You'll never reach it

Every step I'm takingEvery move I make feelsLost with no directionMy faith is shakin'But I, I gotta keep tryin'Gotta keep my head held highThere's always gonna be another mountainI'm always gonna want to make it moveAlways gonna be an uphill battleSometimes I'm gonna have to loseAin't about how fast I get thereAin't about what's waitin' on the other sideIt's the climbThe struggles I'm facing

The chances I'm takingSometimes might knock me down butNo I'm not breakingI may not know it but there are moments thatI'm gonna remember most, yeahJust gotta keep goingAnd I, I gotta be strongJust keep pushing on'CauseThere's always be another mountain

I'm always gonna want to make it moveAlways gonna be an uphill battleBut sometimes I'm just gonna have to loseAin't about how fast I get thereAin't about what's facing on the other side

It's the climbYeahThere's always gonna be another mountainI'm always gonna want to make it moveAlways gonna be an uphill battleSometimes I'm just gonna have to loseAin't about how fast I get thereAin't about what's facing on the other sideIt's the climbYeah-heh-heh-yeay-yeahKeep on movingKeep climbingKeep the faithBabyIt's all aboutIt's all about the climbKeep your faithKeep your faithWhoa-oh."As Mercedes finished singing, the group was in awe at her talent. Then the room burst into applause and cheers. Mercedes sat down, after a curtsy when Sam got up in the same spot Mercedes was just in."Recently I've beenHopelessly reachingOut for this girlWho's out of this worldBelieve meShe's got a boyfriendHe drives her round the bend'Cos he's 23

He's in the marinesHe'd kill meFor so many nights nowI find myself thinking about her now"At the end of Sam's performance, Alex got up and wrapped her arms around him tightly, muttering words of love into his ear that nobody else could hear.

"What's with the really weird songs today, guys?" Finn asked.

"As you haven't been listening, Finn. The topic of this week is songs you enjoy" Mr Schuester said.

"It's not unusual to be loved by anyoneIt's not unusual to have fun with anyoneBut when I see you hanging about with anyone

It's not unusual to see me cryOh I wanna die

It's not unusual to go out at any time

But when I see you out and about it's such a crimeIf you should ever want to be loved by anyoneIt's not unusual it happens everyday no matter what you sayYou find it happens all the timeLove will never do what you want it to

Why can't this crazy love be mineIt's not unusual, to be mad with anyone

It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone

But if you ever find that you've changed at anytimeIt's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with youWhoa-oh-oh-oh-oh"

Blaine sang from his seat under Kurt, Wes, David and Thad singing along as well. As soon as they had finished singing, Kurt pressed a firm kiss on Blaine's lips."I think now is a better time than any to announce my pool party tomorrow, which is starting at three o'clock sharp" Quinn said.

Puck cheered, "Pool party!"

Mr Schuester walked out of the room, after reading a text he had received.

"There will be alcohol right?" Puck asked.

Quinn nodded, "I know how to throw a party, Noah."

"Pool party?" Kurt said. "I'm not going.""Aw, why not Kurtie? Scared to show Blaine something he has already seen" Wes winked.

"As a matter of fact, Wesley, I don't go to pool parties for certain reasons" Kurt said.

"Ruins his perfect skin" Blaine stated.

"His skin? You can not be serious, Kurt" David said.

"Blaine can't go either" Finn said, interrupting the conversation. "He has a date with Kurt."

Alex laughed, "And so you both forgot that date?"

"No way. I just didn't want to bring it up because I know Blaine wants to go to that party" Kurt said.

"We can go till five, then we have to leave for our already planned date" Blaine said, dipping his hands back under Kurt's shirt.

"As long as I am out of the sun" Kurt sighed.

Blaine pinched Kurt's side gently, causing the boy to jump slightly.

The next morning rolled around, Kurt awoke from his sleep, rolling over to face the boy he loved.

"Morning Angel" Blaine smirked.

"Morning Blainey-boo" Kurt laughed.

"In a good mood I see" Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek.

"I will be, until the pool party, and I will be after that" Kurt said.

"Will you go swimming with me?" Blaine asked, painting patterns on Kurt's stomach with his fingers.

"Will you not go to the party?" Kurt asked.

"Will you go swimming with me if I swim shirtless?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe, but that's a big maybe" Kurt chuckled.

"A maybe is better than a no" Blaine kissed Kurt lightly. "But are we at yours or mine?""At mine, I can hear a Frankenteen plodding outside on his way to get breakfast" Kurt said.

"Your concentrating on the sounds outside and not on me?" Blaine said, in a mock of horror.

"You asked a question, and I answered. Simple" Kurt kissed Blaine gently.

Blaine groaned, "I love you. You do know that right?"

"You tell me it so much that I think I love you too" Kurt smiled.

Blaine jumped out of Kurt's bed, "Am I alone in your heart?Have I hope with your heart?She's such a teaser, she's such a starGive me a reason or gimme a chanceAm I alone in your heart?Am I alone? It tears me apartAm I alone?

Doing all I can do just to be close to you

Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat

Always up for a laugh, she's pain in the arse

Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat"

Kurt laughed as Blaine sang, walking over to him; placing his hand on Blaine's chest over his heart.

"My heart is all yours" Kurt pressed a soft kiss on Blaine's lips.

Blaine kissed Kurt back, putting his own hand on Kurt's chest.

"Want to get dressed?" Blaine asked.

"Not really, but because we have to go to that party I suppose we better" Kurt pressed another kiss on Blaine's lips before going to his wardrobe.

Half an hour passed and the boys were ready for the day ahead of them. They entered the kitchen, hand-in-hand, a grin plastered on both of their faces.

"Morning boys" Carole greeted, putting a couple of pancakes on two plates.

"Morning Carole" the boys said in unison.

"Plans for today?" she asked, placing the plates at the breakfast bar.

The boys sat down at the breakfast bar, smiling.

"Hang out here till eleven, go over to Blaine's till half two then go to Quinn's pool party until five then go out for dinner" Kurt grinned.

"My organised bunny" Blaine muttered.

Carole walked out of the room, giggling quietly. The boys started to eat their breakfast.

When Blaine had eaten three quarters of his breakfast, Kurt had only eaten a quarter.

"What's up, babe?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head, "Nothing."

Blaine pressed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips, "I know it's not nothing. Tell me, please."

"Just thinking about life, you and me" Kurt said.

"Interesting," Blaine said, grinning.

They boys shared another kiss, deeper and with more passion than the last one. Blaine pulled Kurt onto his lap, neither breaking the kiss. Hands ran through hair, making it all messy, bodies pressed closer together. A cough behind them made their lips pull apart.

"You have a bedroom to do that in" Carole smirked.

Kurt blushed a deep crimson color, pulling Blaine to stand up before they made their way to his bedroom. Kurt closed the door, laughing.

"Getting caught by your step-mom is never a good thing" Blaine said.

"I know" Kurt said, pressing a small kiss on Blaine's lips.

Blaine kissed Kurt back, chuckling lightly.

The boys made their way to Quinn's backyard. Quinn and Puck ran up to them, a huge grin on both of their faces.

"Glad you turned up early, you're the only ones leaving early, or at all" Quinn said.

"Previous plans come first, we're afraid. Sorry Quinn" Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand gently. "Just keep me away from the drink, please. I don't exactly want to kiss Rachel again. Or anyone, apart from my lovely Kurt."

"He's only saying that because he knows I will hate him for months" Kurt smirked.

"We'll keep you away from the best drinks here" Puck grinned.

"Thank you," Blaine said, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist.

"So, are either of you going swimming?" Quinn asked.

"I definitely am, but Kurt on the other hand. He might if I swim shirtless" Blaine grinned.

"You swim with a shirt on?" Puck asked, in horror.

Blaine laughed, "No. But anything to get Kurt to go swimming."

"Fine, I'll go swimming. Okay?" Kurt said, as they all made their way to Quinn's pool.

Blaine cheered, earning laughs from the other three.

"What? I am a happy bunny if I go swimming with my boyfriend, is that so bad?" Blaine grinned.

"So we're both bunnies now?" Kurt asked, sitting at the pool side where Finn and Rachel already were.

"You heard that?" Blaine blushed lightly.

"Your muttering really should be quieter," Kurt smiled.

Blaine sat behind Kurt, his legs either side of the boy he loved.

Blaine leaned down to whisper in Kurt's ear, "My organised bunny."

Kurt shivered slightly at the cold breath before replying just as quiet, "My happy bunny."

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's neck, making the boy moan quietly but he hid it well. Quinn took their bags which had clothes to change into and put them in the main house. Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist, kissing the boys cheek.

"Let's get this party started" Finn shouted.

He jumped into the pool, followed by Rachel and Puck. Brittany and Santana came through the gate, running over to the pool. They quickly stripped to their swimsuits and followed Finn, Rachel and Puck into the pool. Blaine smiled at Kurt, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Want to go swim now or later?" Blaine asked.

"Let's wait till everyone arrives" Kurt said, turning his head to face Blaine's.

Their lips grazed together before they met fully, moans escaping into the others mouth.

"If we go swimming now, we can share an extremely passionate kiss" Blaine whispered quietly in Kurt's ear.

Kurt stood up, pulling off his t-shirt before jumping into the water. Blaine did the same, jumping in next to Kurt before resting their foreheads together. Everyone stared at them in amazement as they pressed their lips together into a heated kiss.

A few minutes later, the boys lips were still pressed together and Wes, David and Thad had arrived.

"How long till they break up for air?" Thad asked.

"Don't ask us, but we know their lips would be plastered together all the time if they could" Finn said.

"We can hear you talking about us" Blaine said.

Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Puck, David and Wes all laughed.

"Well you was lips-on-lips for a good six minutes," Thad grinned.

They saw Kurt's head pop under the water, as Blaine swam over to the wall.

"And your complaining, because?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, I'm not complaining" Thad winked.

Kurt's head popped up next to Blaine's, with a grin on his face.

"C'mon guys, it's meant to be a pool party," Kurt said.

It was half four, Santana, Brittany, Thad, David, Wes, Finn, Puck, Artie and Quinn were all in the pool, messing around. Mercedes, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt were all laying on deck chairs by the pool. Blaine had his arm wrapped around Kurt tightly, Mercedes was sitting facing them on the left, Rachel doing the same on the right. Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's, a smile on his face.

"You guys are soo cute!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah, you two should totally get married" Mercedes grinned.

Alex and Sam walked through the gate, looking very flustered.

"Sorry we're late, something came up," Sam said, as they joined New Directions.

"Oh, it's alright. Come in and join us" Quinn shouted over the noise.

"You coming?" Sam asked Alex as he pulled of his shirt and shoes.

"I'll be in soon," Alex kissed Sam quickly.

Sam nodded, joining most of New Directions in the pool whilst Alex sat down with the four that wasn't swimming. Blaine whispered something in Kurt's ear, making him laugh.

"So guys, what have I missed?" Alex asked.

"Only a pool make-out session between Kurt and Blaine" Rachel grinned.

"Only? It was freaking amazing!" Mercedes practically screamed.

"Aw, I missed that?" Alex pouted.

"We could always do it again" Kurt smiled, leaning into Blaine's arms.

"We don't want to see it again, Kurt. You didn't stop for six whole minutes!" Finn's voice came from the pool.

Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt's neck. The girls practically awed when Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear before pressing a passionate kiss on his lips. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips.

"Right, I think I will die from the cuteness" Mercedes announced.

"You think death is funny, do you? Think it's something to joke about?" Kurt started asking, a harsh tone in his voice.

"What-?" Mercedes started to ask.

Kurt looked at Alex, "You didn't tell them?"

"They all know, Kurt. We told them," Alex replied.

Blaine wrapped his arms around the shaking form of his boyfriend. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back, trying to calm him down.

"I'm going to take him inside, try to calm him down," Blaine said, standing up and pulling Kurt inside with him.

They sat down, out of the sunlight, on a couch in Quinn's house. Kurt was on Blaine's lap, tears down his face. Blaine was rubbing his boyfriends back, feeling sorry for him.

"Step one he says we need to talk

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best

Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defence

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to god he hears you

And pray to god he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life"Kurt sang, his voice a bit mumbled as his mouth was on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine kissed Kurt's temple, smiling slightly.

"I love you, Kurt Directions Hummel," Blaine muttered.

"I love you too, Blaine Warbler Everett Anderson," Kurt said, a cheeky grin on his face now.

"I have a stalker," Blaine teased.

"A sexy stalker?" Kurt asked.

"A very sexy stalker," Blaine said, before pressing his lips against Kurt's, pulling him into a heated kiss. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth, their tongues swirling around the other.

"Want to get ready for our date or go home?" Blaine asked, as he pulled away.

"Can we go to yours, please? I don't feel like going out tonight," Kurt answered,

"Alright, babe. We'll go out any nights you want to," Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's forehead. "I'll go get our bags then."Kurt got of Blaine's lap, sitting next to him before Blaine ran off to get their bags. Blaine came back, with both bags full with clothes.

"Ready to go, Mr Hummel?" Blaine asked, holding his arm out for Kurt.

"Let me wash my face quickly," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek before running of to the bathroom.

Kurt washed his face before turning around so his back was facing the mirror, looking at the fading bruises that lay there. _Glad nobody saw them when I was swimming,_ Kurt thought to himself, letting out a sigh. He pulled on his t-shirt before walking back out to Blaine again. He smiled at Blaine, linking their hands together before walking out to the pool.


	5. Famous Face

Blaine smiled at Kurt as they sat in the choir room, at their lunchtime.

"So glad we have a whole week off next week," Kurt sighed. "Eventful few weeks we have had."

"We should have a road trip," Blaine blurted out.

"Who with?" Kurt asked.

"Everyone," Blaine grinned.

"A brilliant idea, Blaine!" Kurt hugged Blaine tightly.

Blaine hugged Kurt back, "Glad you think so."

Kurt kissed Blaine's ear, making him laugh, "You, Blaine Anderson, are a genius."

"And why is he a genius?" Finn asked as New Directions walked into the room.

"Road trip, next week," Kurt said, clapping his hands like a little child.

"Where to?" Puck asked."That's what we will decide. New York or California?" Blaine asked."CALIFORNIA!" Puck shouted across the noise. "LA?"Blaine nodded, "Stop in Indianapolis, St. Louis, Tulsa and Albuquerque on the way before we arrive. The drive will take thirty six hours.""I have to spend thirty six hours with you lot?" Santana asked."You don't have to come, but it will be nice," Kurt said.

"How will we get there?" Alex asked.

"It's called a road trip for a reason, Al. In a minibus or something," Sam said.

"My dad owns a minibus and I'm sure he will lend it. It will fit us all in it anyway," Blaine grinned.

"Who's in?" Kurt asked.

Alex, Sam, Quinn, Artie, Puck, Finn, Rachel, Wes, Thad, David, Mercedes and Brittany all raised their hands with "Me's." Santana looked around at everyone and finally raised her hand.

"I've gotta go to my locker," Blaine said, standing up before running out to his locker.

Kurt ran after him, "Why do you need to go to your locker?"

"Because I need to get something."

Blaine pulled something out of his locker and made Kurt turn around and close his eyes. Blaine pulled said something around Kurt's neck, locking the clasp in place.

"Open your eyes," Blaine said.

Kurt did so and looked down at the chain around his neck and smiled. _'K and B'_ was engraved on a heart. There was another pendant that had '_B'_ on.

"B as is Blaine?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"Well, yeah, who else?" Blaine smiled as Kurt turned around.

Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's, just as Alex walked over to them. Alex smiled and made her way back to the choir room.

"Love and gifts," Alex said, sitting beside Sam.

"Who gave who a gift?" Artie asked.

"Blaine gave Kurt the gift, from the looks of it," Alex replied.

"Bet Kurt will get something for Blaine, no doubt," Finn said, sighing.

"Oh, I'm sure Rachel will get something for you, Finn," Noah grinned.

Everyone laughed as Kurt and Blaine walked into the room, hands entwined.

"Alright lovebirds?" Santana called.

The boys both took their seats at the back of the classroom, ignoring what everyone was saying about them.

Blaine and Kurt entered the Lima Bean, ordering their coffees and sitting at their usual table.

"They won't suss it out till next week. I can't wait for LA!" Kurt practically screamed with excitement.

"A whole week with you, I'm not one to complain," Blaine winked.

Kurt smiled, taking a sip of his coffee, "You, Blaine Everett Anderson, are such a flirt."

"You, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, love me for it," Blaine laughed.

"You know that, obviously," Kurt laughed back, seeing Alex and Sam walk through the door.

"So, when are we going to do our homework?" Blaine asked.

"Homework for what?" Kurt said.

"Glee club…You know, boy bands?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand.

"Oh yeah, _that_ homework. How about we take our coffees to yours and do it there?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, of course," Blaine grinned, picking up his bag and coffee before taking Kurt's hand.

The next morning Poppy, a new girl, walked through the front doors of her new school, slowly taking in the atmosphere. She sighed, making her way to the main school office, receiving her schedule and a list of the current clubs in William McKinley High School. She also received her locker number, and started to make her way to it and putting in spare books she didn't need for that day. For Poppy, it felt odd to be back at school, after being on tour for so long.

'_This is going to be hell,'_ Poppy thought to herself, as she saw a kid getting slushied.

She made her way to the first lesson of that day, Spanish. She spoke to her teacher, Mr Schuester, briefly before being assigned a seat. A young boy with designer clothes sat down next to her.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. You are?" the boy asked.

"Hello. I'm Poppy, but you can call me Pixie, everyone does," Poppy smiled.

"Cool name," Kurt grinned. "So, is it your first or second day here?"

"First day," Poppy sighed.

"Made any friends yet?"

"None. But it won't be long till I do, seeing as who I am," Poppy sighed again.

"Wait…Your Pixie Tixie Dixie! Your famous," Kurt nearly shouted.

"Yeah, but be quiet. I want to see how long the others last," Poppy laughed.

"Oh right, sorry," Kurt smiled.

Another boy, with black gelled back hair, sat next to Kurt on the other side.

"Hey Kurt, who's this?" the black haired boy asked.

"Hey Blaine. This is Poppy. Poppy, this is Blaine Anderson," Kurt introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Poppy," Blaine said, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you too, Blaine," Poppy smiled.

Kurt finally noticed Poppy's outfit. A print top with J'adore Amore printed on the front with a white silk tank top underneath, matched with straight-leg jeans and white studded mouse flats.

"Is that top a Wildfox? Nobody jeans? Marc by Marc Jacobs ballerina flats?" Kurt said, excitedly.

"Someone who knows fashion, I take it," Poppy grinned.

"Oh please, Kurt is like king fashion in McKinley," Blaine laughed.

"Correction, fashion king," Kurt smiled at his boyfriend.

"Same thing," Blaine muttered.

Kurt laughed, before noticing Poppy's bag, "Is that a Love Moschino bag?"

Poppy laughed, "Yes it is, fashion king."

"Darn, I'd love to have some stuff like you. Have a career like you!" Kurt said, making Poppy laugh.

"Career?" Blaine asked. "Wait…Your not?"

"She is," Kurt laughed.

"Pixie Tixie Dixie?" Blaine whispered.

Poppy nodded, "Call me Pixie."

The bell rang, so the trio gathered up their things and headed out of the classroom. They all said 'bye' as Poppy headed towards Mathematics, where she sat beside Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce.

"So, mind telling us your guide to fame?" Quinn whispered.

"Excuse me?" Poppy, or as Quinn and Brittany called her Pixie, asked.

"We know your Pixie Tixie Dixie," Brittany whispered. "Even I'm not that stupid."

"Oh, I don't have a guide to fame," Pixie said.

Quinn stuck out her lower lip, "Well, will you join our glee club? We would love to have you."

Pixie started to think it over in her head, "I'll audition, but I can't promise I'll be there all the time."

"That's alright," Brittany grinned.

By lunchtime, Pixie had met all the New Directions in her lessons. Most of the school knew who she was, and she was auditioning for the glee club after lunch. Pixie sat down with Kurt and Blaine at their usual table with the New Directions.

"So, how is your day going so far?" Blaine asked Pixie.

"Quite alright, Quinn and Brittany asked me to audition for your glee club," Pixie laughed. "When I say asked, I mean forced."

Kurt laughed, "That's Quinn and Brittany for you. So, are you going to audition?"

"I have to, obviously. Otherwise my career will go downhill," Pixie poked Kurt gently in the arm.

Lunch went by with lots of fun and laughter for the group. Pixie and her new group of friends headed to the choir room, to be met by Mr Schuester.

"Ah, Poppy. Auditioning?" Mr Schuester asked.

Pixie nodded, "Yeah I am, and please, call me Pixie."

"Ok, Pixie, what will you be singing?" Mr Schuester asked.

"Mama Do by one of my favourite artists, Pixie Lott," Pixie said, taking place in the centre of the room.

Mr Schuester and the rest of the New Directions took their places on the seats, looking at Pixie.

"Every night I go,

Every night I go sneaking out the door,

I lie a little more,

Baby I'ma helpless,

There's something about the night,

And the way it hides all the things I like,

Little black butterflies,

Deep inside me,

What would my mama do, uh oh uh oh,

If she knew about me and you, uh oh uh oh,

What would my daddy say, uh oh uh oh,

If he saw me hurt this way, uh oh uh oh,

Why should I feel ashamed,

Feeling guilty at the mention of your name,

Here we are again,

It's really perfect,

What would my mama do, uh oh uh oh,

If she knew about me and you, uh oh uh oh,

What would my daddy say, uh oh uh oh,

If he saw me hurt this way, uh oh uh oh,

All the things a girl should know,

All the things she can't control,

All the things a girl should know,

SHE CAN'T CONTROL,

What would my mama do, uh oh uh oh,

If she knew about me and you, uh oh uh oh,

What would my daddy say, uh oh uh oh,

If he saw me hurt this way, uh oh uh oh,

Uh oh uh oh,

Uh oh uh oh,

Uh oh uh oh,"

Pixie sang perfectly, with all the correct dance moves.

The choir room burst out into applause and cheering.

"Congratulations Pixie, you are in," Mr Schuester grinned, getting up from his seat.

"Thanks, Mr Schuester," Pixie said, going to sit down on a plastic chair.

They had added six chairs to the wide space, and moved some of the stacked chairs to another part of the room.

"Has anyone got their _homework_ completed yet?" Mr Schuester asked.

Blaine and Kurt raised their hands, smiling.

"Come on up then boys," Mr Schuester took his seat again as the boys ran up to take their positions.

As the music started Kurt span around to face the group, "They say some things are too good to be true,

But I just hope they ain't talking about you,

I heard that everything must come to an end,

But I just can't imagine me without you,"

Blaine span around and sang the next verse,

"Don't tell me I'm dreamin'

Cause if I've been dreamin'

I don't ever want to wake up,

So in love with this feelin'

Tonight I'll be sleepin'

Sleepin' with my eyes wide shut

Out of sight they say out of mind,

But your image will remain till the end of time,

I'm strong but hearts are easy to break,

Don't want to fall if there ain't no one to catch me,

Me without you, me without you,"

The boys started to sing together,

"Oh, I don't ever want to wake up,

Don't tell me I'm dreamin'

Cause if I've been dreamin'

I don't ever want to wake up,

So in love with this feelin'

Tonight I'll be sleepin'

Sleepin' with my eyes wide shut,

Everybody everywhere throw your hands in the air say yeah

Go on put your hands high if you ain't sleepin' tonight say yeah,"

The boys grinned at the group, who applauded and cheered. The bell rang, the last time for that day. Pixie literally ran through the corridors to her locker, quickly getting her books before running out of the school to her manager, Declan.

"Good day at school?" Declan asked as they hugged.

"Yep, got some brilliant friends and I've joined the school's glee club," Pixie climbed in the car, as Declan got in the drivers side.

"That's brilliant, Pix, but remember why we are doing this," Declan said.

"Yeah, well he is in the glee club, so I will be closer to him," Pixie said as Declan drove them through the streets to her house.

"Alright, whatever you say, Pix," Declan pulled up onto the driveway of a _huge_ house.

"I'll be in my room," Pixie ran out of the car and inside her home, taking the stairs to the next level and entering her room.

As she laid on her bed, she pulled out her phone and sent the same text to all the New Direction girls, plus Kurt.

_Come over to mine, girl sleepover! Plus Kurt_

_Pixieee!x_

Pixie immediately got to work on getting everything set out, make-up, spare mattresses and a couple of films. When she was done, she sat at her keyboard and started to play one of her songs.

_How can I win when I keep on trying?_

_How can I lose myself in your eyes?_

_How can I keep myself from hurting?_

_Staying safe on the other side?_

She heard clapping behind her, making her turn around.

"Hey Kurt," Pixie grinned.

"You, Pixie, are amazing! I would love to have your talent," Kurt said, practically clapping.

"You do. The way you sang with Blaine this afternoon showed it," Pixie stood up from her keyboard and flopped down on her bed. "Oh sugar, I should change."

"It's alright, I'll sit here and admire your bedroom," Kurt laughed.

"Thanks Kurt, tell the others I will be out in a few," Pixie launched herself into her wardrobe.

Pixie changed her top for a stud skull print tank, and her jeans for black velour slim-leg tracksuit bottoms. She put away her flats, put her dyed black hair into a ponytail before walking out to join Kurt.

"So, what did I miss in my absence?" Pixie asked, when she saw the girls had arrived.

"Only the girls arriving and saying how amazing your house is," Kurt grinned.

"It's like the best house I've ever seen, Pixie," Quinn said, grinning.

"Thanks Quinn," Pixie smiled, sitting on her bed.

"So, what are we doing first at this sleepover on a school night?" Santana asked.

"We can either do makeovers or watch a film?" Pixie suggested.

The girls, plus Kurt, agreed on makeovers first. Pixie grabbed the make-up she had gotten out and passed a box, which included everything needed inside, to everyone.

An hour went by, and everyone had a new look. When they all looked in a mirror, they laughed. Quinn, Pixie, Brittany and Alex all looked like clowns. Kurt, Santana, Mercedes and Rachel all looked like Satan or the devil.

"Now that is what I call a makeover," Tina laughed, who had turned into a dark, evil angel.

Alex laughed, "I think my clown face goes with my hair."


	6. Los Angeles The Arrival

The radio played with the New Directions singing along to every song that played. Pixie sang her own songs on her own, earning herself an applause each time.

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you,

I wish nothing but the best for you, too,

Don't forget me, I beg,

I remember you said,

'Sometimes it lasts in love,

But sometimes it hurts instead,'

Sometimes it lasts in love,

But sometimes it hurts instead,"

Everyone applauded Pixie for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Declan, who was driving, cheered the loudest when Teenage Dream came on. Blaine started to sing straight away.

"You think I'm pretty

Without any make-up on,

You think I'm funny

When I tell the punch line wrong,

I know you get me

So I let my walls fall down,

Down,

Before you met me

I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy,

You bought me to life,

Now every February

You'll be my valentine,

Valentine,

Let's go all

The way tonight,

No regrets

Just love,

We can dance

Until we die,

You and I

Will be young forever,

You make me

Feel like I'm living a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali

And got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all

The way tonight

No regrets

Just love

We can dance

Until we die

You and I

Will be young forever

You make me

Feel like I'm living a

Teenage Dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream

Tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream

Tonight

Tonight

Tonight

You make me

Feel like I'm living a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream

Tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream

Tonight

Tonight

Tonight"

Everyone applauded Blaine as soon as he had finished. Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek, laughing.

"That was brilliant, Blaine," Alex said.

"Not his best performance," David laughed.

"If I should stay,

I would only be in your way,

So I'll go, but I know,

I'll think of you, every step of the way,

And I will always love you,

I will always love you,

You, my darling you, Hmm

Bittersweet memories,

That is all I'm taking with me,

So, goodbye. Please don't cry,

We both know I'm not what you, you need,

And I will always love you,

I will always love you,

I hope life treats you kind,

And I hope you have all you've dreamed off,

And I wish to you joy and happiness,

But above all this,

I wish you love,

And I will always love you,

I will always love you,

I will always love you,

I will always love you,

I will always love you,

I, I will always love you,

You, darling, I love you,

Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you,"

Kurt sang, with Mercedes belting out the high notes.

Pixie broke out into applause straight away, cheering loudly. Everyone laughed at her.

"What? Can't I cheer for the most amazing singing ever?" Pixie grinned.

"How about, when the next Michael Jackson song comes on, we all sing it?" Quinn suggested.

Everyone cheered and not seven minutes later Thriller started to play.

"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark,

Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart,

You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it,

You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,

You're paralyzed,

Cause this is Thriller,

Thriller Night,

And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike,

You know it's Thriller,

Thriller night,

You're fighting for your life inside a Killer Thriller Tonight,

Ooohh,

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run,

You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun,

You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination,

Girl,

But all the while you hear a creature creeping up behind,

You're out of time,

Cause this is Thriller,

Thriller Night,

There ain't no second chance again the thing with forty eyes girl,

Thriller,

Thriller Night,

You're fighting for your life inside a Killer Thriller Tonight,

Night creatures calling the dead start to walk in their masquerade,

There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time, they're wide open,

This is the end of your life,

They're out to get you there's demons closing in on every side,

They will posses you unless you change that number on your dial,

Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together,

All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,

I'll make you see,

That this is Thriller,

Thriller Night,

Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try,

Thriller, woohoo,

Thriller Night,

So let me hold you tight and share a Killer Diller Chiller Thriller here tonight,

Cause this is Thriller,

Thriller Night,

Girl I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try,

Thriller, woohoo,

Thriller Night,

So let me hold you tight and share a Killer Thriller, ow,

I'm gonna thrill you tonight,

Darkness falls across the land, The midnight hour is close at hand,

Creatures crawl in search of blood to terrorize y'alls neighbourhood,

And whosoever shall be found without the soul for getting down,

Must stand and face the hounds of hell and rot inside a corpse's shell,

The foulest stench is in the air, the funk of forty thousand years,

And grizzly ghouls from every tomb are closing in to seal your doom,

And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver,

For no mere mortal can resist the evil of the Thriller,"

Everybody sang, in time and along to the tune.

Declan cheered at them as they finished.

"That was brilliant guys, you should totally do a song with Pixie for her album," Declan smiled.

"And get you guys famous," Pixie laughed.

"We're already famous! Famous for being slushied that is," Finn grinned, making everyone laugh.

"Hey, guys. Look right over there," Declan pointed over to a house, that was slightly smaller than Pixie's.

New Directions looked on in awe, as Declan pulled up on the driveway.

"Everyone gets their own room, kind of anyway. Couples will be sharing, and you single lot will be sharing a room with one person," Pixie said.

"Single lot? You do realize you're included there, right?" Mercedes said, laughing.

"Yes I do, and there is only five of us. The boys can share a room," Pixie grinned.

"I actually have a girlfriend, but she doesn't go to school with us," David pointed out.

Declan laughed as he opened the side door, "C'mon everyone. We haven't got all day you know."

Everyone clambered out of the mini-bus, the girls pulling their skirts and dresses down. Kurt stood behind Blaine, arms wrapped around his waist. Blaine leant his head back onto Kurt's shoulder, smiling up at his boyfriend. Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek gently.

"Everyone take your bags and go find your room," Declan shouted over the noise as he put down the last bags.

Most of the New Directions went to grab their bags but Alex, Kurt, Blaine and Pixie all stayed behind to wait.

"Is it worth getting into that mess just for a bag?" Alex asked.

"Absolutely not, which is why Sam has gotten yours," Pixie laughed.

Kurt laughed as well, "Someone has a sweetheart."

He tightened his grip around Blaine's waist, smiling. Blaine grinned up at Kurt, kissing his boyfriend's chin.

The group departed, with their bags in hands which meant Pixie, Blaine and Kurt could grab theirs.

"I have a special room for you both," Pixie grinned as they walked into the beach house.

"Any reason why it's special?" Kurt asked.

"Well I was assigning everyone a room, and then I saw this room and it just stood out and reminded me of you both. That's what made it special," Pixie grinned as she led the boys to their room. "Also, me and Mercedes are sharing the room next door. Theirs a door that leads between the rooms so midnight chat!"

Blaine laughed, "Midnight chat every night, promised. Special room just for Klaine."

"Klaine?" Pixie asked.

"Our couple name, Poppy," Kurt used Pixie's real name, laughing.

"Just like Sam and Alex's couple name is Sax," Blaine said.

"And Finn and Rachel's is Finchel," Kurt added.

"And Quinn and Noah's is Quck, or Nuinn."

"And Santana and Brittany's is Brittana."

"Okay, I get the idea, boys," Pixie laughed. "I'll let you get settled in before I gather you all up to tell you the plan for the week."

Both boys nodded before entering their rooms, gasping in amazement of the stunning room.

"Ah-maz-ing!" Kurt squealed.


	7. On The Beach

New Directions were crammed into the kitchen, eating their breakfast which involved pancakes, waffles, fruit and milk. Most of the couples were feeding each other, but Quinn and Puck, Brittany and Santana and Sam and Alex were all eating their own food, showing the single group some respect.

"Oi, Montgomery! Pass the chocolate sauce," Finn called down the breakfast bar.

Wes looked up and passed the bottle around the group, the long way. He had a grin plastered on his face by the time it reached a fuming Finn. Declan put some more pancakes in the middle, before taking his respectful place at the end of the breakfast bar.

"The plan for today?" Rachel asked.

"Go down to the beach, for nearly the whole day. That _is _what we agreed on, right?" Pixie asked

Everyone nodded, to busy eating their breakfast to know what was being said. Kurt fed Blaine a bit of his waffle, which ended up with maple syrup on Blaine's lip. Before Blaine had a chance to lick it off, Kurt had pressed their lips together. They shared a slow, yet passionate kiss before pulling away for air.

"Have fun, boys?" Pixie winked.

"I'm gonna go get ready," Kurt said, excusing himself from the table.

Most of the girls agreed, and went their ways to the bedrooms, soon to be followed by the boys.

"I do _not_ understand the girl mind, in any way," Wes said, to David and Thad.

Pixie and Mercedes were discussing fashion, designers and boys, whilst getting ready for the day. Hearing screams from the room next door, then giggles, they decided to take a sneak peak at what on Earth could cause so much noise. Peaking through the door, they saw Blaine straddling Kurt's hips, leaning low over him. They saw just in time, a passionate and full of love kiss between the boys before they closed the door.

"Now that was hot," Pixie said, moving back to her respectful place of putting her hair into a messy bun.

"Remind me to never take the piss out of them in the future," Mercedes laughed.

"Note made," Pixie grinned.

Once ready the girls made their way to the main room, where they saw most of the group, apart from Brittany and Santana, and Kurt and Blaine.

"Where are the others?" Finn asked.

"We know where the boys are, they looked like they would be preoccupied for a while. The girls are probably the same," Pixie said.

She noticed most of the boys were in board shorts with a vest top on, whilst most of the girls had a bikini underneath some shorts.

"Shall we go get them then?" Rachel asked, desperate to go to the beach.

"We can leave a note, the beach is only outback," Pixie said.

"You have a beach in your back garden?" Mercedes screamed.

"I didn't tell you that?" Pixie laughed. "Well, yeah I do."

At that moment, Kurt came bounding into the room.

"Mercedes! Save me," Kurt screamed as he hid behind his best friend. "Blaine's going to kill me!"

Mercedes wrapped her arms protectively around Kurt as Blaine ran into the room.

"What did you do, Kurt?" Noah asked.

"Give it back, Kurt," Blaine said, walking towards Mercedes.

"Why should I?" Kurt giggled.

"Because it's private!"

Kurt passed the mysterious object to Noah who held it out of Blaine's reach. Noah opened the mysterious object to find out it was a diary.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Today I went down to Kurt's house, again. We watched Harry Potter before sharing dinner with his family. We proceeded to go back upstairs where things got very heated. One thing led to another and suddenly we were both half naked. The door suddenly flew open and…_" Noah read.

The book suddenly flew out of his hands, only to be caught by Blaine, who stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Finn! What was that for?" Noah shouted.

"I personally don't want to know what happened next between my younger brother and his boyfriend," Finn replied.

Kurt walked over to Blaine, an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry Blainey-boo," Kurt said.

Practically the whole room burst into laughter at hearing the nickname.

"I'm sorry for that too," Kurt said, blushing lightly.

Blaine, who was blushing bright red, said, "Your forgiven if you stop using that name in public."

"Deal!"

"Can we go to the beach now?" Santana asked, who had walked into the room with Brittany half-way through the diary stealing incident.

"Yeah, let's go," Declan said, who was coming with them just in case anyone on the beach recognized Pixie.

Pixie and Declan led the way to the beach, with everyone behind them. Kurt and Blaine had their hands entwined, with their arms brushing against the other as they walked. Finn and Rachel were practically sucking the others face off as they walked. Quinn and Noah were muttering about their plans for the week. Mike and Tina were just admiring the view, with Mercedes, Artie and the Warbler boys behind them. Everyone looked around on the beach, deciding on staying close as a group. Kurt and Blaine laid their towels down directly next to each other, sitting on them straight away. Mercedes took the risk of putting her towel down next to them, in which the Warbler boys joined her with. Pixie, Alex, Sam, Rachel and Artie put their towels together so they could sit and chat. Declan took place on a bench, reading a book. The rest of the group dumped their stuff and pelted it towards the ocean.

"Right, boys. We might be sitting here, but it doesn't mean we want to see tongues down each others throats, alright?" Wes laughed.

"Yes, dad," Blaine and Kurt said in unison.

"Oh hardy-har-har," Wes said.

Blaine grinned, whilst Kurt watched the group in the water.

"We wasn't going to be all tongue, we actually wanted to talk as well," Blaine said.

"Is it about something private or can we stay?" Thad asked.

Blaine gave him his 'what do you think?' look.

"Hey guys, let's go join the rest in the ocean. Race you," Thad said, jumping up and running towards the rest.

Wes, David and Mercedes ran after him, splashing into the water.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kurt asked.

"Just wanted to talk to you. We never seem to find the time these days," Blaine said.

"Well we do, but it always ends up as an unscheduled make-out session," Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, that's what usually happens," Blaine smiled.

"So, what are we going to talk about?" Kurt asked, taking Blaine's hand into his own.

"Us, this trip, anything!" Blaine said, laughing.

"I like the subject, Us," Kurt grinned.

"I do too," Blaine said, brushing his lips along Kurt's cheek.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered back.

"Blaine…We are happy, aren't we?" Kurt asked, suddenly.

"Of course we are. Whatever gave you the impression that we aren't?" Blaine asked, startled by the question.

Kurt shrugged lightly, "I was just wondering."

"Alright, Kurtie Kurtsie. I can't wait for New York, though," Blaine said, grinning.

"Public place, Blainey-boo," Kurt grinned. "I want to go to New York now, and live with you there forever."

"I know, but I didn't agree to that deal so I get to call you whatever I like," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"Whatever you say, Blainers. Whatever you say."

Blaine grinned, rolling them over and straddling Kurt's hips, which wasn't the first time that day.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Blaine said, laughing.

He leaned down, brushing his lips against Kurt's. Seconds later, theirs tongues were fighting for dominance and hands were going everywhere. New Directions had stopped what they were doing to view the scene going on between the boys. Kurt rolled them both over, straddling Blaine's hips, with his hands on Blaine's shoulders. His tongue won the dominance, taking the pleasure of exploring Blaine's familiar mouth.

"How about we go to our bedroom?" Blaine whispered as Kurt moved his lips to Blaine's collarbone.

Kurt grinned at Blaine, standing up quickly, pulling his boyfriend up by the hand. They jogged inside, collapsing on the couch, their lips pressed together.

The boys stayed like that for a few minutes before the group joined them, shouting 'Spin the Bottle!' Both boys groaned, rolling off of each other and sitting on the couch, Mercedes next to Kurt. Eventually everyone was seated in a circle.

"I'm going first, as it was my idea!" Quinn said.

She spun the bottle, which ended up landing on Mercedes. Everyone laughed as they met in middle, with a quick peck. Mercedes then spun the bottle, which landed on Wes. Their lips met for a couple of seconds longer than Quinn and Mercedes. Wes then spun the bottle, which caused everyone, apart from the person it was pointing at, to laugh. Wes pressed his lips against David's and then pulled away just as quickly. David span the bottle, having to kiss Blaine. They shared the shortest kiss in the history of kisses. Everyone gasped as Blaine's bottle spin began to slow down at Brittany, which slowly turned to Quinn, to Rachel, to Finn and finally…Noah.

"Come on then, lover boy. Pucker up," Noah said with a wink.

Blaine pulled a face of disgust as he pressed his lips to Noah, but only briefly. Noah spun the bottle, grinning at who it stopped at.

"So I get to kiss other lover boy too. Now I get to see what all the fuss about kissing him is about," Noah winked at Blaine.

Blaine shook his head, and watched as Kurt and Noah kissed lightly. Noah put his hand on the back of Kurt's head, pushing the kiss deeper.


	8. Truth Will Out

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Cause every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure

Don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you babe

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you babe

And I don't wanna miss a thing"

Pixie sang, on the stage in the auditorium. Blaine walked onto the stage, the way her back was facing and sang the next verse.

"Lying close to you feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes

And thank god we're together

I just want to stay in this moment forever

Forever and ever"

Pixie smiled, walking over to Blaine, tears falling down her face. Blaine pulled her into a hug, letting a sigh fall out.

"Singing that to anyone in particular?" Blaine asked.

Pixie nodded, wrapped her arms around Blaine.

"Can I ask who, or is it to personal?" Blaine asked.

"Someone in New York," Pixie mumbled.

Blaine rubbed Pixie's back.

"Let's go to class. We don't want to be late," Blaine said, taking Pixie's hand.

Pixie picked up her bag, wiping her eyes and letting Blaine lead her to lesson. They sat down in their normal seats, with Kurt in the middle.

"Meet me in the bathroom after lesson," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, and nodded.

Pixie managed to survive the lesson without an outburst of tears, and she was the first out of the door, brushing right past Quinn and Santana. Kurt and Blaine took their time to pack their things away before rushing to the boys bathroom.

"So why did we have to meet here?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine didn't answer the question, he just pushed Kurt into an empty cubical and locked the door behind himself. Blaine instantly pressed his lips against Kurt's. Kurt instantly kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Kurt gasped when he felt Blaine's cold hand run down the inside of his trousers.

"Blaine…" Kurt muttered.

"Mhhm?" Blaine hummed, kissing Kurt's neck.

"Not here, we're at school," Kurt said, letting out a low moan.

"Even more of a reason to," Blaine said, moving his lips to suck on Kurt's collar bone.

"What's got you like this?" Kurt breathed.

"Just seeing you like this today," Blaine grinned as he pulled his lips away from Kurt.

"Well, we have class to get to. I promise you this when we get to yours tonight," Kurt kissed Blaine softly.

"If you promise," Blaine kissed Kurt's hand.

"Promise!" Kurt laughed.

New Directions were in deep discussion till they heard a squeaky board marker. They turned their attention for Mr Schuester. The word _Queen_ was written on the board.

"Uh, Mr Schue. Do you mean the band Queen or royalty Queen?" Finn asked.

"The band, Finn. I want you all to sing your favourite song from Queen as this weeks assignment," Mr Schue said.

Alex raised her hand, and Mr Schue waved her up.

"Being such a big Queen fan, I already have my song prepared," Alex said.

"Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good night

I feel alive and the world's turning inside out yeah

I'm floating around in ecstasy

So don't stop me now

'Cause I'm having such a good time"

Everyone applauded when she finished, and sat down.

"Does anybody else have a Queen song they would like to perform?" Mr Schuester asked.

"Mr Schue, I don't have a Queen song prepared but I do have a song that I would like to sing," Pixie said.

"Um, sure. Take it away," Mr Schue said, gesturing towards the empty space.

Pixie stood still, brushing some of her hair out of her face before looking towards the group.

"On the corner of main street

Just tryin' to keep it in line

You say you wanna move on and

You say I'm falling behind

Can you read my mind?

Can you read my mind?

I never really gave up on

Breakin' out of this two star town

I got the green light

I got a little fight

I'm gonna turn this thing around

Can you read my mind?

Can you read my mind?

The good old days, the honest man;

The restless heart, the Promised Land

A subtle kiss that no one sees

A broken wrist and a big trapeze

Oh well I don't mind, if you don't mind

'Cause I don't shine, if you don't shine

Before you go, can you read my mind?

It's funny how you break down

Waiting on some sign

I pull up on the front of your driveway

With magic soakin' my spine"

Pixie broke down, tears streaming down her face. Blaine ran up to her side, pulling her into a hug. He rubbed her shoulder, sympathetically. Pixie started to sob, getting Blaine's shirt wet. Blaine rubbed her back, comforting her.

"Q-Quinn, can I speak t-to you p-please?" Pixie stuttered as she pulled away from Blaine slightly.

Quinn nodded, standing up and taking Pixie's hand, leading her to the toilets. She immediately handed Pixie some tissues to dry her eyes and blow her nose.

"What do you need to speak about, Pops?" Quinn asked, using Pixie's nickname.

"I-in New York…I have a-a f-family. You heard that I h-have a sister right?" Pixie asked.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, Ruby. What about her?"

"W-well, she isn't e-exactly my sister. S-she's my d-d-daughter," Pixie stuttered. "A-and B-Blaine is my brother."

Quinn stared at Pixie, in shock. The door burst open, showing a very bubbly Cheerio.

"Oh hey Quinn, Poppy," the Cheerio grinned.

"Hey Jessica," Quinn said.

"Have you seen Brittany anywhere? I haven't seen her in a while," Jessica said, whilst washing her hands.

"She's in the choir room, if you want to speak to her," Quinn replied.

"Cheers, Quinnie!" the Cheerio grinned before rushing out of the room.

"Back to before. You said you have a daughter…and Blaine is your brother?" Quinn asked.

Pixie nodded, with a little sigh, "I don't know how to tell him though."

"Just pull him out of the classroom and tell him, honey. He can't exactly hate you," Quinn said.

Pixie pulled out a necklace from inside her pocket of her jeans, showing it to Quinn. Quinn looked at the names engraved on the locket. _Cooper, Blaine And Poppy_. She opened the locket, seeing pictures of the three inside with a picture of Mr and Mrs Anderson on the other side. Underneath was a picture of a baby, which she assumed was Ruby.

Everyone sat in the choir room, waiting for the girls to return. Jessica walked into the room, smiling at Brittany.

"And you are?" Mr Schue asked, looking at Jessica.

"I'm Jessica Stewart, Cheerio, best friends with Brittany Pierce," Jessica stated.

Brittany clapped, running up to hug Jessica.

"Jess! Why are you here?" Brittany asked.

"Quinnie said you would be in here," Jess said.

At that moment, Quinn and Pixie walked into the room. Quinn immediately walked over to Blaine, passing him the locket.

"Open it," Quinn said.

Blaine, confused, opened the locket, seeing the pictures. He then looked at the writing engraved on the outside.

"You can't be serious?" Blaine exclaimed.

Pixie nodded, tears forming in her eyes once more.

"Mom always told us we had a sister, but we thought she was kidding!" Blaine said.

**A/N- Jessica Stewart is a character for a person I know! Love ya Jess!**


	9. Sorry Songs

Kurt and Blaine were laying on Kurt's bed, the door locked, shirts on the floor and wrapped in the others arms. Their lips were locked together, sharing a long, passionate, full of love kiss. Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair, Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's curls. All of a sudden, they heard shouting, with both of their names involved.

"You don't have any idea of the pain this could cause them both, Noah! If Blaine ever finds out…" the boys heard Rachel shout.

"If Blaine ever finds out, you will be in deep shit!" Finn finished her sentence.

Blaine quickly threw on his shirt, before launching down the stairs. Kurt did the same, and was centimetres behind his boyfriend.

"If Blaine ever finds out, what?" Blaine said, as he walked through the door.

Kurt could of swore he heard Finn mumble, "Oh shit," under his breath. There was a knock of the door, and Rachel went to answer it while Blaine looked at Noah, and then at Finn. A sound of skin to skin came from the doorway, and everyone turned to see what had happened. Jessica walked in, with a huge grin on her face with a red-cheek Rachel just behind.

"Hey guys. What's happening?" Jessica asked.

"You slapping my girlfriend!" Finn shouted.

"Oh, that was nothing. Don't tell me you don't want to do it every now and then," Jessica said, looking at Kurt and Blaine, then at Noah. "So, why does Noah look shit scared of Blaine?"

"Because Noah has something to tell me," Blaine said, angrily.

"No, dude. I don't have nothing to tell you. It's just Frankenteen and Berry overreacting. Swear down," Noah said.

"Oh, is this about the kiss?" Jessica asked.

"The kiss? What kiss?" Blaine shouted.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Blaine stood at his locker, trying to hide his face from his fellow students. Not only had he punched Noah, but he had been punched back and kicked in the ribs. He saw Kurt talking to Mercedes, probably making up some excuse for not being with him. Sam walked over to Blaine.

"Puck totally deserved what he got, Blaine, but Kurt doesn't," Sam said, leaning against the row of lockers.

"Puck deserves more than what he got," Blaine said, closing his locker.

"But does Kurt?" Sam asked, before walking away.

Blaine sighed, picking up his bag from the floor, and leaning against the lockers.

"Makes me that much stronger,

Makes me work a little bit harder,

It makes me that much wiser,

So thanks for making me a fighter,

Made me learn a little bit faster,

Made my skin a bit thicker,

Makes me that much smarter,

So thanks for making me a fighter,"

A voice came to his ear, and he turned around to see his sister.

"Hey Poppy," Blaine said.

"Bad day?" Pixie asked.

"Sam has already come up and told me Kurt doesn't deserve the silent treatment," Blaine sighed.

"I'm not going to side with anyone, Blaine. But maybe you should talk to him. Not only for his sake, yours to," Pixie said.

Blaine nodded, standing up properly before heading to the choir room. Pixie was not far behind him, walking with Alex.

"How is Blaine?" Alex whispered.

"Hopefully, about to make everything right," Pixie smiled.

"Hopefully? Probably about to make the biggest mistake in his life," Alex said, taking her seat next to Sam.

Pixie frowned, before sitting down next to Blaine and taking his hand into her own. Blaine looked at her, and she replied to the silent question with a nod. Jessica, Mercedes and Kurt all walked into the choir room, taking the furthest seats away from Blaine and Pixie. The whole group knew Mr Schuester was going to be late, so Rachel took control of them all.

"Does anybody have a song they would like to perform whilst we wait?" Rachel asked.

Blaine stood up, and took his place as Rachel sat down again.

"I sit and wait

Does an angel contemplate my fate

And do they know

The places where we go

When we're grey and old

'Cause I have been told

That salvation let's their wings unfold

So when I'm lying in my bed

Thoughts running through my head

And I feel the love is dead

I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection

A lot of love and affection

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Wherever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call, she won't forsake me

I'm loving angels instead

When I'm feeling weak

And my pain walks down a one way street

I look above

And I know I'll always be blessed with love

And as the feeling grows

He breathes flesh to my bones

And when love is dead

I'm loving angels instead"

At that moment, tears fell down Blaine's face and he fled the room. He didn't expect a certain someone to follow him out though.

"Blaine!" a voice called after him.

He heard footsteps thumping down the corridor after him. Turning around, he came face to face with Kurt Hummel. Suddenly, their lips were crushed together, tongues messily twirling around. Kurt locked his hands in Blaine's curls.

"I've missed you," Blaine whispered as their lips parted slightly.

"It's only been a week," Kurt whispered back, resting his forehead on Blaine's.

"One week to long," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's chin gently.

"Yeah, one week way to long," Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's nose gently.

"Let's go to mine," Blaine said, tugging on Kurt's hand.

"We're in school, Blaine," Kurt laughed.

"Even more of a reason to go to mine," Blaine winked.

Kurt sighed, letting Blaine lead him towards his car.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Kurt pressed his bruised lips against Blaine's once more, pulling him into another deep kiss. Blaine kissed back, eagerly. Moans escaped from both boys as Kurt ran his hand over Blaine's crotch and Blaine gently nibbled on Kurt's lip. At that, both boys started to discard any piece of clothing in the way between them and the skin of the other boy.

"God, I love you so much," Blaine said as Kurt kissed his neck.


	10. What's Wrong, Blaine?

Kurt smiled into Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you, Blaine Everett Anderson. To much for words to express," Kurt said, as he pulled away from Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you too, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"I love you more though," Kurt grinned, taking one of Blaine's curls between his fingers.

"I'm sure we love each other equally," Blaine kissed Kurt's nose.

"So, I was wondering," Kurt began, changing the subject. "If you wanted to go to the Lima Bean tomorrow after school?"

"Coffee dates? We're starting that up again?" Blaine laughed. "I would love too."

"Brilliant!" Kurt clapped his hands, childishly.

"I thought I was meant to be the childish one," Blaine teased.

"You are, but I can be childish too," Kurt said, smiling. "Plus, I have the baby face whilst you have the child height."

"That is it, Hummel. You are getting it," Blaine jumped up.

"Oh shit!" Kurt said, before pelting it towards the stairs.

Blaine ran after him, into the kitchen, where he found Kurt on the opposite side of the dining table. Blaine ran around as Kurt launched for the living room. He ran into the living room and pinned Kurt to the floor, with a grin on his face.

"Are you going to apologize about talking about my childish height?" Blaine asked.

"Nope," Kurt laughed.

"You are going to regret that decision," Blaine grinned.

"Oh am I now?" Kurt said, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Yes you are," Blaine said, and started to tickle Kurt's sides.

"Oh Blaine…Please…Stop," Kurt managed to get out between laughs.

"Are you going to apologize?"

Kurt nodded, "I'm sorry for mocking you and your height."

"Apology accepted," Blaine said, pressing his lips down to Kurt's.

Kurt kissed the shorter boy back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Blaine ran his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip, and Kurt happily gave him access inside his mouth. Blaine explored his boyfriend's familiar mouth, stroking his tongue over the teeth. A loud cough from behind them made the boys spring apart.

"If you want to do that kind of stuff, bedroom please," Burt said.

"Sorry dad," Kurt said, a blush appearing on his face.

"Sorry Mr Hummel," Blaine apologized, a light blush on his face.

"First off, it's Burt. Secondly, it's fine as long as you keep to your 'make-out' session to a minimum when family is around," Burt said, a laugh in his voice.

Both Kurt and Blaine nodded, before scurrying of to Kurt's bedroom. Blaine laughed as they entered, earning him a playful slap from his boyfriend.

"That was so embarrassing," Kurt said, covering his cheeks.

"Even more embarrassing than that time when we was in the Warbler common room and we-" Blaine started.

"No, not as embarrassing as that!" Kurt interrupted.

"Thought not, because Wes was so pissed when he found us," Blaine laughed at the memory.

"Can we stop now, please?" Kurt pleaded.

"Yeah, of course. Sorry."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Blaine and Kurt entered the Lima Bean, quickly ordering their coffees before sitting down at their usual table.

"My god, why did Finn have to tell everybody about yesterday?" Kurt asked.

"It was funny though," Blaine said, laughing.

Kurt sent Blaine his bitch glare, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sorry. It was wrong of him to do it," Blaine said.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled.

Blaine winked, taking a drink out of his coffee.

"How about we take our coffees and go back to yours? It feels a bit crowded here today," Blaine said.

"Yeah, sure."

The couple got up, taking their coffees with them and sat in Kurt's car.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

New Directions sat in the choir room, talking about the previous night. Turns out, Finn and Puck played Halo for half an hour before finally deciding to do homework.

"All around me are familiar faces

Worn out places, worn out faces

Bright and early for their daily races

Going nowhere, going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses

No expression, no expression

Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow

No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad

The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take

When people run in circles it's a very, very

Mad world, mad world

Children waiting for the day they feel good

Happy birthday, happy birthday

And I feel the way that every child should

Sit and listen, sit and listen

Went to school and I was very nervous

No one knew me, no one knew me

Hello teacher tell me what's the lesson

Look right through me, look right through me"

Mr Schue sang as he entered the room, catching everyone's attention.

"Your assignment for this week is songs that are about pain, heartbreak and death," Mr Schue said.

"What's up, Mr Schue? Bad week?" Sam asked.

"You could say that," Mr Schue sighed. "My sister has gotten together with my worst enemy from high school, Charles Broke."

"Sounds like a jerk," Puck commented.

"He is. He slept with nearly the whole school, including teachers," Mr Schue said, sitting down.

Wes, David and Thad all looked at each other with the same looks on their faces, shock.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Sam and Alex all sat around the Hummel-Hudson living room, all talking about ways to help Mr Schue.

"I feel sorry for him. He doesn't deserve all of this," Finn stated.

"How about we go against the assignment and singing pleasant songs, to make him feel better?" Alex suggested.

"Make it a group project without him knowing?" Rachel asked.

"I'm up for that," Sam grinned.

Blaine let out a low sigh, making everyone, apart from Kurt, look at him.

"What's up, Blaine?" Mercedes asked.

Blaine shook his head, tightening his arms around Kurt's waist. Everyone then turned their gaze to Kurt, but he just shook his head as well.

"If neither of you tell us, Wes, David and Thad will be over in seconds," Finn said.

"If we don't want to tell you, Finn, we won't tell you," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand and leading him upstairs.

"What's up with them?" Sam asked.

"Well, if we knew then they wouldn't have stormed up the stairs when we asked them," Rachel stated.

"Oh piss off, Rachel. Stop being such a drama queen all the time, and learn that not everything is about you. And if you didn't realize, it's nearly the end of the year, Kurt and Blaine are going different places," Alex said, standing up and taking Sam's hand. "We've gotta get to mine for dinner, see you tomorrow."

Rachel stared after Alex, her mouth open.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kurt held his boyfriend close to his body, feeling sorry for him.

"Why did it have to be them, Kurt? Why?" Blaine sobbed into Kurt's shoulder.

"I know, honey, but it will be alright. They will get through this. We'll get through this. Anyway, you get to stay in my room whilst they are in the hospital. A bit of good came out of it, didn't it?" Kurt smiled slightly.

Blaine nodded as more tears escaped from the corner of his eyes. The pair fell asleep just like that, arms wrapped around each other, Blaine's head resting on Kurt's chest.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N- Sorry it took so long! Been a busy person! Sorry it's so short too! But more revealed in next chapter!**


	11. Time To Wake Up And Tell The Truth

Blaine was practically sitting on top of Kurt as they sat in the choir room. Dry tear tracks were on Blaine's cheeks for the third time that week. Everyone had noticed how close the pair had gotten since the night at the Hummel-Hudson's last week. The only people who knew what was wrong with Blaine was Kurt, Mr Schue, Miss Pillsbury, Poppy, Burt and Carole. Poppy also had tear tracks down her cheeks, along with some running mascara. Everyone saw Kurt whisper something to Blaine, which made him smile and nod.

"Right guys. Does anyone have a song they would like to perform?" Mr Schue asked, watching Blaine and Poppy.

Blaine and Poppy stood up, moving to the middle of the choir room and sitting on the two stools that stood there.

_(Poppy) When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_(Blaine) I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_(Poppy) 'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_(Poppy and Blaine) Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got Yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end you're still my friend, at least we did intend for us to work_

_We didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

_So easy is our life, what's mine is yours and yours mine. Hardly do we ever fight, we'd rather be kind_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get dark_

_Healing this broken heart_

_And I know I'm worth it_

_I'm worth it_

_I won't give up on us_

_God knows I'm tough, _

_I am loved, we've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up on us_

_God knows I'm tough, he knows_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_And we're worth it_

_I won't give up_

Blaine and Poppy linked their hands together after they finished singing. Kurt smiled at Blaine, as the brother and sister sat back down in their previous seats. As soon as they sat down, Miss Pillsbury ran in, panting.

"They've woken up," she said.

No one knew what she was going on about, apart from Mr Schue, Blaine, Poppy and Kurt. Blaine, Poppy and Kurt all ran out of the room, to Kurt's car.

They arrived at the hospital in twenty minutes. Once Kurt had parked his car, the trio ran to the A&E department, telling Alice that they were going to see Mr and Mrs Anderson. They entered the room, Blaine and Poppy ran to their parents side immediately.

"Blaine…Poppy," Mrs Anderson said, weakly.

"Hi mama," Poppy smiled.

"Hi mom," Blaine whispered.

"Hi babies," Mrs Anderson took their hands. "Me and daddy have missed you."

"We've missed you too, Mama," Poppy kissed Mrs Anderson's hand.

Blaine just nodded, tears in his eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_(Brittany) There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch, _

_it's bringing me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go head and sell me out _

_and I'll lay your shit bare_

_(Jessica) See how I leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch_

_And its bring me out the dark_

_(Brittany and Jessica) The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_And you played it_

_To the beat_

_(Brittany) Baby I have no story to be told_

_But I've heard one of you_

_And I'm gonna make your head burn_

_Think of me in the depths of your despair_

_Making a home down there_

_It Reminds you of the home we shared_

_(Brittany and Jessica) The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_And you played it_

_To the beat_

_(Jessica) Throw your soul through every open door_

_Count your blessings to find what you look for_

_Turned my sorrow into treasured gold_

_You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

_(Brittany and Jessica) We could have had it all_

_We could have had it all_

_It all, it all it all,_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_And you played it_

_To the beat_

The room applauded the best friends, as they took their seats.

"Anybody else?" Mr Schuester asked.

Quinn and Puck stood, standing at the front. Puck played the guitar.

_(Quinn) Look at the stars_

_look how they shine for you_

_and everything you do_

_yeah they were all yellow_

_I came along _

_I wrote a song for you_

_and all the things you do_

_and it was called yellow_

_So then I took my turn _

_oh what a thing to have done_

_and it was all yellow_

_(Noah) your skin_

_oh yeah your skin and bones_

_turn into something beautiful_

_and you know_

_you know I love you so_

_you know I love you so_

_(Quinn) I swam across_

_I jumped across for you_

_oh what a thing to do_

_'cos you were all yellow_

_I drew a line_

_I drew a line for you_

_oh what a thing to do_

_and it was all yellow_

_(Noah) and your skin_

_oh yeah your skin and bones_

_turn into something beautiful_

_and you know_

_for you I bleed myself dry_

_for you I bleed myself dry_

_(Quinn and Noah) it's true_

_look how they shine for you_

_look how they shine for you_

_look how they shine for_

_look how they shine for you_

_look how they shine for you_

_look how they shine_

_look at the stars_

_look how they shine for you_

_and all the things that you do_

"Brilliant, guys. Now before the final bell, does anyone else have a song prepared?" Mr Schuester said, looking around the room.

Rachel stood up, taking Finn's hand.

"We do, Mr Schue. And we are sorry if it's a bit…rough, but I have been helping Finn with his dancing and we did it to this song," Rachel said, smiling.

_(Rachel) Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide_

_(Finn and Rachel) Won't you promise me (Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing (To keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (Can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_(Finn) Take my hand I take the lead_

_And every turn, will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

_And you can't keep us apart (Even in a 1,000 miles can't keep us apart)_

_'Cause my heart is wherever you are('Cause my heart is wherever you are)_

_(Finn and Rachel) Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (Like you)_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (Way we do)_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (Can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance..._

Everyone clapped lazily as the couple finished their song.

"Let's hope it helps Finn's dancing," Mr Schue said, as the final bell rang.

Everyone, apart from Wes, David and Thad, grabbed their bags and left the choir room.

"You alright, boys?" Mr Schue asked, once everyone had left.

David nodded, "We just wanted to practise a number, if that's alright."

"Yeah, that's fine."

Mr Schue walked into his office, closing the door.

_(Wes) Standing, on the edge of forever,_

_At the start of whatever,_

_Shouting love at the world._

_Back then, we were like cavemen,_

_We'd beam at the moon and the stars,_

_Then we forgave them._

_(David) We will meet you where the lights are,_

_The defenders, of the faith we are._

_Where the thunder turns around they'll run so hard we'll tear the ground away._

_(Thad) You know no one dies, in these love town lies,_

_Through our love drowned eyes, we'll watch you sleep tonight._

_(All) Although no one understood we were holding back the flood,_

_Learning how to dance the rain._

_We were holding back the flood they said we'd never dance again._

_(Wes) Bleeding, but none of us leaving,_

_Watch your mouth son or you'll find yourself floating home._

_Here we come now on a dark star, seeing demons, not what we are._

_Tiny minds and eager hands, hands will try to strike but now will end today._

_(Thad) There's progress now where there once was none, where there once was ah, then everything came along._

_(All) Although no one understood, we were holding back the flood learning how to dance the rain._

_There was more of them than us now they'll never dance again._

_Although no one understood there was more of them than us learning how to dance the rain, We were holding back the flood they said we'd never dance again._

_(David) We will meet you where the lights are,_

_The defenders, of the faith we are._

_Where the thunder turns around they'll run so hard we'll tear the ground away._

_(All) Although no one understood, there was more of them than us learning how to dance the rain._

_(learning how to dance the rain)_

_There was more of them than us now they'll never dance again._

_Now we'll never dance again._

_Oh ahh, Oh ahh, Oh ahh, Oh ahh, Oh aah, Oh ahh, Oh ahh.._

Mr Schue clapped from the now open door, "That was amazing boys."

"Thanks Mr Schuester," Wes smiled.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Dinner at the Hummel-Hudson's was quiet, as usual, with the occasional 'pass me this' and 'pass me that'.

"So, guys. How was your day?" Carole asked.

"Fantastic," Blaine and Poppy said together.

"At least you two are feeling better," Finn muttered.

"Sorry, what was that Finn? I couldn't hear you," Kurt said, a smirk on his face.

Finn glared at Kurt, putting his fork down. He suddenly stood up and stomped to his bedroom.

"What's wrong with him?" Burt asked.

"He just wants to be nosy," Kurt explained.

The five finished their dinner, before moving to do what they wanted till they went to bed. Kurt and Blaine headed to their currently shared room, whilst Burt moved into the living room to watch a game of some sort and Poppy and Carole washed up.

Kurt sat on his bed, crossed legged, watching Blaine dance around his room to some new song that Blaine liked.

"Did you really miss your parents, Blaine?" Kurt asked, out of the blue.

Blaine nodded, "They may not have accepted me at first, but they finally did. If they ever did die, I would probably lock myself in my room for days and not speak to you for weeks."

"But the important thing is, they aren't dead yet and they probably won't ever die," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand.

"Hopefully," Blaine said, trailing off.

Kurt pulled Blaine onto the bed, so he was sat in front of him. Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead, just as Finn burst through the door.

"What's happened to your parents?" Finn asked, nearly shouting.

"None of your business, Finnegan," Kurt said.

"I'm not asking _you_, Kurt."

"Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Because Blaine and Poppy are my friends!"

"Well, if you want to know Finn. My parents were in a car crash, and they have been in a coma for a week and have finally woken up. Happy now?" Blaine shouted.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Blaine. If I had known, I wouldn't have pushed you to tell me," Finn rambled, feeling guilty.

Blaine just wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, Kurt's around Blaine. Finn left the bedroom, heading back to his room.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kurt, Blaine and Poppy entered the choir room. Everyone was surprised to see Blaine and Poppy happier than they had ever seen them.

"Morning," Santana said, as the trio passed her.

"Morning San," Poppy smiled. "You still up for homework catch-up tonight?"

"Yeah, alright then. Britt might come along too, though," Santana said, with a smile.

"That's fine."

"Do you want to tell them?" Blaine whispered to his sister.

Poppy looked at Blaine, "Only if you want to."

"I think we owe them the truth now that mom and dad are awake," Blaine said, a slightly smile on his face.

Poppy nodded, taking Blaine's hand, "We can do this."

Blaine laughed, "Title of your new song?"

"Quite possibly," Poppy grinned.

"Stop laughing Anderson, you might give yourself a heart attack," Puck joked.

"Oh fuck off Puckerman," Poppy glared.

"What's got your thong in a twist, Pixie?"

"Would you just leave them alone, Noah!" Kurt shouted.

"You wanna know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. Our parents have been in a coma for a week, because some drunken twat drove into them. They finally woke up last night, and we had a long discussion about what would happen if they died. We come in today and another twat decides to take the piss out of me and Blaine. Is that what you wanted?" Poppy shouted at Puck.

Everyone stared at the brother and sister in front of them, Puck looking the guiltiest.


End file.
